She's No Lamb
by iknowyou2
Summary: She's a mob princess that was hidden from the mafia world and has never been seen. He's the next in line to take over his father's 'organization'. Arranged marriages happen in this world and theirs will create an alliance. He expects her to be just another spoiled mafia brat. But what he doesn't know is that she's no lamb. Mobward, meet the killer: Mobella. AH, AU, & OOC
1. Chapter 1

So here is the other story that I've been working on. It's way different from the other one I have posted. It will have more violence and mature content. These people are NOT sweet and kind.

I don't own Twilight. Stephanie does. I just like to roam around in her playground.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accepting Your Fate**

Bella is the bad-ass daughter of American mob boss, Charles Swan. Her brother Emmett is married to Rose, her second in command. No one really knows about her. She wanted to earn her way through the family on her own. Sure everyone knew he had a daughter, but they all just assumed she was some princess away at school. They didn't even know how old she was. She learned everything she could from the streets to boardrooms, from college and from family. She has finally moved up as far as a non-blood member could and she was gonna have a "debut". She has earned dying devotion from her crew and they would be coming to the top with her. Her father asked her if she was willing to truly live, die, and sacrifice for her family. And with absolutely no hesitation she looks deep in his eyes, "Yes, with everything I am. Yes."

Edward is the only son of the Irish mob family, Cullen. He is known for having no mercy, no remorse, and no heart. The only emotion he's been known to show is anger to several different degrees. Never betray, lie to, or hurt his family or you will feel the worst of all his rage. He would do anything without question for his family. No one will touch you if your last name is Cullen. Family. They are the only people who know what his real laugh sounds like. Not that evil petrifying one he gives when someone is tied to a chair bleeding in front of him. They know his real smile. Not the sadistic one that snitches see right before he pulls the trigger. Family. They are why he does this. He vowed his existence to them. When his father told him the Italian mob, the Vulturi family, was becoming a threat and he needed his help to strengthen the family, he simply said, "Anything."

Charles Swan was a man of few words. He didn't beat around the bush. So when he stalled, Isabella knew something was up.

"Dad, let me make this clear. I meant it when I first told you that I wouldn't be just some socialite princess, and that I can handle whatever this business can throw my way. Trust in me, the way that I trust you. Please tell me what's wrong. Let me in, I can handle it."

Charles sighed and stood up to pace in front of his desk. "It's the Vulturi Family. As you know the Swans are the oldest and the largest organization in all of Washington. The Cullen Family is second in age and size, but much more ruthless. The Vulturi Family has been slowly increasing their numbers and is trying to move in on both Swan and Cullen territories. They also have a tendency for human trafficking, of which neither families condone. We need to form a stronger alliance with the Cullens."

Bella was on track so far. In fact, her blood boiled at the thought of young girls being forced into slavery. She had heard of Caius and his sick and twisted desires. She also knew that her family and the Cullens were already allies. "Dad, I thought you and Carlisle already had an understanding. In fact aren't you friends? What more can you do?"

"Bella, do you see them at holidays? Do you ever get invited for brunch or dinners? Would you go to war for them?"

He had a point. She had only met Carlisle and Esme. And even then only briefly and they didn't know who she was. If they were not trusted with her identity then they weren't that close.

"So you're sayin' we _need_ them? Don't you think we can handle this by ourselves? Do we really need the Cullens?"

"Iz, I'm not ready to kill off a third of my family to get rid of them. Do we have the numbers? Sure, but victory would be costly. The Cullen Family is in the same situation as us. They don't have the numbers we do, but they tend to be as brutal as you and your crew. Together we may be able to shut them down with few losses for the family."

Bell's crew had a rep for being unforgiving. She had to be harder, smarter, tougher, and a bit more evil than other crews. Being run by a female _and_ having more women than most others meant having to prove that you belonged.

"How can I make this happen, Dad?" She would step up. She would do whatever it takes.

"Carlisle has a son. If you marry him our families will be forever bound. It would create an alliance that would not only crush those Italian bastards, but prevent this kind of crap from starting up in the future."

Bell was speechless. She kept her composure. She could see that it made sense and that her father would not suggest such a thing unless it was for the good of the family.

"Isabella…Bells, at your twenty-fourth birthday we will announce your engagement."

Her father could see her shock. He sat at the edge of his desk and patiently waited for the storm to come. "I have been receiving marriage proposals for months now. Mob members from across the country know of your 'coming out' and have been itching to get their hands on you. I know your mother has told you that you would have to pick someone from a family like ours. At least this way I will be able to keep you close by."

She knew this of course. It had been drilled into her that she would be married off to some other family. She just thought she had more time. She thought she would have at least _some_ say in who it was. Her mother had told her that her party would be where she'd meet all her potential husbands and then have a year to decide. That it would be at her twenty-fifth birthday that she would make that announcement.

Her father steeled himself when she stood. He knew his girl had a lot of fire in her veins. Imagine his surprise when instead of a broken nose or cracked rib, he received a tight embrace. "Dad, I get it. It was gonna happen anyway and at least I won't be dragged across the country to a new family. I trust you and I'm happy to do my part to preserve and protect our family."

"I don't deserve you."

She gave him a small smile as she turned to leave. This is the life she was born into. This is what it means to be a Swan.

Edward stood as still as stone as his father laid out what was to happen. He made no comments. He asked no questions. In less than a week he'd be announcing his engagement to some teeny-bopper-princess-socialite-brat. He had met too many to count. They were all the same. He knew that this would happen at some point. At least he was marrying into the Swan Family. He had respect for their organization. He even thought he could learn more for them. They had a rep for being cunning in their business arrangements. They did have one crew that stood out. It was full of chics and its lead was a girl named Izzy. He also recognized that his family didn't have the numbers to eliminate the Vulturi on his own.

"Cancel any plans you have for tomorrow evening, Son. The Swans will be here for dinner. And I expect you to be…charming. The last thing I need is for you to scare her off. Her father has been getting offers for her hand from New York to L.A. Charles Swan is a man of his word, but I will be on edge until I see you two walk down that aisle. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Don't scare the princess, got it."

Carlisle sighed. He loved his son and wanted to see him happy. If he went into his marriage with that attitude, he'd only make himself miserable. "Look Son, I know this isn't ideal, but try to give her a chance. I have heard she's a beautiful girl and that she has actually earned her degree. It wasn't bought for her by her dad like some others. Give her a chance, you never know."

"I don't believe _anyone_ knows, Father. Nobody has actually seen her. Look, I'm going to do this alright. I would do anything for this family and this is no exception. Just don't try to sugar coat it. I'll man up. I'll play my part. I'll do this and not complain because it's for my family. I'm a Cullen. And this is what we do."

* * *

A/N: I won't be offended if its not your cup of tea. I'm not even sure if I'll finish it. If it looks like its gonna bomb I'll take it down. Let me know if I should continue.


	2. 2

Okay so I know you are all looking forward to the actual meeting of Ed and Iz. Sorry...Not till Chapter 4. (ducking from thrown blunt objects) But if it makes you all feel better I have been so blown away by the response for this story that I have been writing more just for you.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Iz needed to work through her agitation. She made her way to the basement to work the punching bag. What pissed her off was the fact that she had no right to be pissed at anyone. She knew that this was what her life would be like. She knew it and had accepted it long ago.

It felt good to punch and kick like mad at the bag. _So it's gonna happen a year early, big fucking deal._

_It's a big deal 'cause I have NO say in it._

_Blame the Vulturi fuckers. They pushed this shit in the first place._

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_Why are you responding? That's the big question._

She ignored the person trying to sneak up on her. She knew who it was and just kept punching.

_I have no idea who this Cullen guy really is, aside from the rumors at least._

_I hope he's hot.-_

_Ugh! Not exactly important right now. _

_Yeah, you can always just turn off the lights if he's gotta hatchet face. _

_Ewe! What if the equipment's too small? Ugh, or bent?_

_What if he's old, bald, or fat? Shit, or all three?_

The air pressure changed slightly but she'd wait for two more knee kicks.

_I hope he doesn't expect a subservient whore._

Without warning she turned and attacked. She blocked, kicked, punched, and blocked some more. When she finally got bored, in a blur, she dropped down low to sweep Rosalie down on her ass.

"Damn bitch, you must be pissed! So I guess your dad told you."

"Roe, please don't tell me you've known about this. I'd hate to have to kill you."

"You know Emmett gossips more than most girls. He told me last night. You okay? You didn't like, break his nose or kick him in the ribs did you?"

"Fuck! His nose wasn't even broken and his ribs healed just fine. Damn, one tiny altercation with the old man and everyone thinks I shouldn't be alone with him!"

"Hey, how about target practice? Maybe shootin' somethin' will help clear your head."

"Yeah, let's print out pictures of those Italian fuckers and attach 'em to the targets."

Izzy went through ammo fast. Rose patiently waited for her best friend to cool off. She knew Iz would do anything for her family. But she also saw how Iz looked at her and Em. Rose felt Izzy deserved love. She prayed that this Cullen prick didn't try to change her. She hoped for _his _sake, that he didn't try to dismantle her crew. Nails, ass, wall, that about sums it up.

"So did your dad tell you we're going to a Cullen Family dinner tomorrow night?"

"Nope." Iz put a new clip in her gun and resumed fire.

Rose let her get her irritation out. Really, she only had so much ammo.

Finally she plopped down next to Rose on the floor. The entire basement was Isabella's sanctuary, slash gym, slash firing range, slash parkour course, and apartment. Keeping her identity safe was not an easy thing to do. The basement was so secure; it was also a safe-room option with a few secret passages.

"Rose, I don't even know why I'm acting this way. I mean, fuck, I knew this was my fate. I knew I'd have little to no say in the matter. I've been damn lucky to be allowed to run a crew and not forced to marry at eighteen like Candice, or seventeen like Jen. Shouldn't I feel grateful for all I've been able to do and that I can stay in Seattle? I don't know why I'm mad! I don't even know who I really should be mad at?"

Rose stood and made her way to the apartment-like area and told Iz to follow. She went to the fridge a pulled out a whole blueberry cheesecake she had snuck in earlier. Passing Iz an iced coffee and a fork she said, "No one owns Isabella Marie Swan."

In one short sentence Rose both shattered and strengthened her. She could have fought her father. Deep down she knew she could have said no, but she didn't. Yes, he was her father, but ultimately this was her decision, and she made it. She also knew that this marriage would only change her if she let it. That she was still Iz, the bitch who ran the best crew in the Swan organization. No one owned her. Pity whoever tried to.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward wrapped his fists in tape. He needed to get his shit together and a good workout was the answer. He was working up a good sweat when Jasper walked in.

"Edward, I don't think we're gonna get much information outta him if you break his jaw." He lifted Demitri's head up by his hair. "He's barely conscious." Jasper's calm mood helped Edward level off his agitation. "Go shower and cool down, I'll fix him up a bit then we can try to get him to talk."

Edward leaned his head on the tile as the cool water traced down his rigid muscles. He hoped this bitch wasn't a whiner. He could always just knock her up real quick. Having a kid would keep her busy and outta his hair. Plus it would be good to start the next generation of Cullens. His sister Alice is having a hard time conceiving.

_God, I hope she's not fat and ugly. Dumb I could deal with. _

_Lipo and plastic surgery can fix that right up. But stupid? Nah that shit don't scrub off._

_Fuck my life! What if she's all used up? Is there a procedure for a loose snatch?_

Edward new this day was coming. He didn't really have a right to be bitter. He also knew it wasn't her fault. If anything he should be grateful to marry into the Swan Family and that it will build a fucking fierce alliance. This was a huge step up for his family. He got re-dressed and made his way back down to the basement. They had caught a Vulturi fucker lurking around the Cullen/Swan border trying to buy access into a Swan warehouse. The Swans were notorious for having the most loyal members, so it didn't take long for Demitri to get tagged and make a run for it. Dumb fuck ran over to the wrong side of the proverbial fence. Edward wanted to just kill the fucker, but Jaz suggested bleeding him for information and handing him over to the Swans as an engagement present. Dad and Jaz; romantic at heart.

Jaz was spraying Demitri down with a garden hose when Edward got back. "He's ready boss."

Edward grabbed an exacto-knife off the table and approached his prey. He hoped that he would refuse to talk.

The Italian knew he would die, it was written in his eyes. Fear emanated from his pores. He sighed and told them everything he knew. He was disappointed when they didn't kill him. He tried not to scream as Edward carved the Swan family crest on his chest and the Cullen's on his back. That's romance. He blacked-out from the pain, confusion surrounded him just as heavily as the darkness.

Edward was PISSED. He couldn't even explain why. Maybe it was because he was a possessive asshole. Yeah, he knew himself well enough to acknowledge the many fucked up flaws he had. He and Jasper made their way to report back to his father. Carlisle knew something was off when his son kept fisting his right hand and cracking his neck. He knew he didn't have to worry about anyone's safety. But this was the tick he had when he was so mad; he wanted to kill with his bare hands.

Edward didn't wait for his father to ask for the report, "Italian fuckers! Mafia political bullshit! They made an offer for the Swan girl. They were trying to fucking move in on Swan territory and take it over so they could **_fucking use it_** to blackmail the family and get her. She's MINE!" Jasper only raised an eyebrow. "Don't start, 'cause I don't wanna fuckin' hear that shit. She's mine and they're conspiring to take something from ME! And what the hell is this fuckery about them going to the God damn engagement ball?"

"Son, it's her birthday and social debut. We're not gonna announce the engagement till the end of the evening."

"Fucking semantics."

"Edward, they have to be invited. You've been to these types of events. Unless an all-out war has been declared, which it hasn't yet, they must be invited. Besides, this is a newly brokered deal. I doubt they even knew of your…_claim_. You know this son."

Edward didn't give a fuck about being reasonable. He and Jasper walked out and paused in the hall. Jaz was his best friend and right hand. Edward supported him when he petitioned his dad to date Alice. She was not too happy at first. She was just being stubborn. Jasper would keep her safe, and that's what mattered. By the time Dad was ready to announce their engagement half a year later, she was already in love with him. He didn't hold romantic fantasies like that. He couldn't see that happening for him.

Jaz had a way of reading people. "It could work out you know. Sometimes it just takes a little effort."

"Jaz, you loved my sister, even though she didn't love you. It worked 'cause you wanted it to. Neither one of us want this. You have known Alice for twenty damn years. Since birth! Shit we all grew up together. I don't know this Swan girl. I have no fucking clue."

"True. But you're gonna have to grow some balls and make an effort anyway. Princess Swan will need to be kept happy so her daddy doesn't break the alliance. Plus have you SEEN Emmett Swan? Fucker's a monster." They both chuckled. "So what do you wanna do with the bastard downstairs?"

"Put a bow on him Jaz. We'll send him off to the Swan's in the morning. Go home to Alice and get some rest." Tomorrow will be a long fucking day.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. No forgiveness until they meet. Well next chapter is all about Bella. If I get the same kind of response that you all have shown so far, I may post an extra chapter in a few days. If not, I still promise to post either Wed or Thur. Thank you to everyone. I really appreciate your support.


	3. 3

**Wow! I got so many great reviews! So as a treat, (as well as a bribe for more reviews) I give you the next chapter. This is all Bella. Kind of a glimpse into her personality and life.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you don't just want to take tonight off? You know you're gonna have to start adjusting your schedule once you're married and…"

Bella sharply turned to Rose, "What are you NOT telling me Roe? Don't you dare start keeping shit from me." Bella could yell and scream and Rose would just watch in amusement. But when she got that Izzy cold, calm, iciness in her voice; well…Rose fucking sang.

"Okay it wasn't _our _side of the negotiation alright? God your dad can be such a pussy sometimes. Why couldn't he tell you himself? Okay. The Cullens want a short engagement."

"_Short_? How _short_ are we talking here?"

"I honestly don't know. I think that's why we're going to dinner."

Bella tried to not get angry. Bella tried to look at this objectively. Bella even tried to take deep breaths.

"SonOfAMotherFuckingBitch!

GodDamnPissAntBastardFuckingItalianPickAssholes!

I'llFuckingCastrateThoseShitEatingFuckers!

TearOffTheirFuckingHeads!

AndFuckingShoveThemAllUpAro'sFuckingPussy!

CauseHe'sNotAManButABitch!

AFuckingWhore!AMotherFuckingWhore!"

Rose was just happy her anger was not directed towards her. She did take a few steps back and protected her nose. She also made a mental note to chew out Em and Charles for making her the messenger.

After another workout and shower, Iz got ready to for work. She needed to clear her head. She didn't always have Rose join her so late. She was married and needed to be a wife. Rose insisted she come in today to keep an eye on her. First stop was her nightclub Lunar. It was her multi-level playground. First floor was for the typical clubber with loud thumping dance music. Second floor was more low-key. Jazz and Blues mixed with the sounds of pool being played, couples making bad decisions, and deals being made with the devil. The basement was for racketeering. Just the basics: gambling, identity theft, selling 'new' identities, loans, money laundering, and other little things. This is where people come to ask for 'favors'. Ben, whom all simply called Brain, holds an office there. He got kicked outta MIT for hacking. Izzy found him before the Feds. Not wanting to live life under government control, he decided to work for her instead.

"Brain! I need to know about the Cullens and especially Edward. Apparently he was the highest bidder."

She heard no complaint, just the soft tapping of laptop keys. Angela Weber, aka Pinky since she started screwing Brain, handed her a coffee martini. "Did Roe tell everyone yet?"

"You're the one that told her to not let secrets get in the way of our crew. So if you didn't tell her _not_ to…yes, everyone knows." Iz held on to her team's trust by trusting them with her secrets. They knew it was an honor and they treated it as such. She told them two days ago about her identity and why she kept it from them. They only respected her more for earning her place by her father and brother's side, instead of just using her last name. They all pledged their allegiances to her again without her asking.

"Boss, I got the basics for you. Do you need financials, criminal, aliases, crew members, and family background as well?" She turned her head _slowly _towards him. He was typing before she could make eye contact.

Angela picked up the print-out and handed to Iz. Rose followed her to her office with a silent prayer that he wasn't too old or looked like a stand-in for Freddie Kruger. They didn't live under a rock. They knew about the guy, he was next in line and was an evil son-of-a-bitch. But they don't _do_ high-society bullshit, that's for Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Nor do they follow that shit in the paper or online. Who gives a rat's ass? Leave that shit to their PR department. Yes they have one.

Iz looked at the photos briefly then handed them to Rose without displacing her hardened mask of indifference. "Okay Izzy, he's fuck hot. I don't think you'll have a problem getting off to that, fuck. Yum. Bitch you fucking dodged a bullet there."

"Yeah, well I'm sure it just means I'll have to mark my territory and probably cut a few bitches. That just screams high-maintenance. Plus look at that smirk. Way too arrogant. Probably expects a Stepford wife to boss around." She read through the other pages, "It looks like none of the women work. They only have a few on non-related girls on their crews. Junior only has one on his. Fuck my life. They're close friends with the Denali clan. I hate that little twat, Tanya. He better not want a fourteen karat doormat like that cunt."

Rose had nothing to say. She knew Iz would hold her own and not let him run all over her. She was already coming to terms with the situation. He would learn to appreciate her and her skills and she'd learn to compromise. Or at the least make it look like she did.

"Roe get everyone here. We'll have a meeting then go check in with girls. Make sure Jake's here too. I want an update on my brother." Jake has been Em's number two forever and was the go-between for their crews to make sure they were in sync. He was also her fuck buddy for a while.

For thirty minutes or so her crew gradually made their way in while Iz and Roe went over the info Brain constantly fed them. After she saw that all but Jacob and Paul were there she began. "Alright we all know about the Vulturi, my birthday, and my upcoming engagement right? Tomorrow will be negotiations at the Cullen's so I expect all of you to be on-call and on standby. Roe will obviously be with me. Seth, Embry, Bree, Rachel, you cruise the area. Leah, Quil, Claire, you and Paul take Hide-Away. I want the rest of you here with Pinky and the Brain. Questions?"

"Do I have to wear a tux?"

"Are weapons allowed?"

"Do I need a date?"

"What color are you wearing? I don't wanna clash."

"Oh, are we matching?"

"Are we gonna distinguish ourselves as a crew or blend in?"

"THE FUCK!?" Iz was on edge. "You're asking about the fucking party?! You don't have bigger questions? Like what the fuck is gonna happen to the crew? Do we represent Swan or Cullen? Or **_something_** along those lines?!"

Seth, the youngest of them all stood, "We'll always be _your_ crew and represent _you_ with the same loyalty and pride no matter how many times your name changes." Everyone just nodded in agreement. Enough said. Moving on. She got updates on the new gun shipments and Vulturi movements. There was also a raw diamond deal in the making.

They were wrapping things up when Paul showed up. Without looking, Iz threw a blade at his head. "Late."

Paul started to pull the small weapon from the door frame, "Sorry Boss, Em found a goombah lurking around your house and I was close to the sighting and got called in." He finally wedged the metal out. "Em should be here in a moment."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Hey Lil' Sis."

"Isabella." Her father's face was stone but she knew that his presence was a peace offering.

"Oh yeah, I brought Dad too." Emmett was typically happy. That angle worked for him. He lured you into a false sense of friendship and openness. Hardly anyone saw him mad... and lived, that is. If you fuck with him, he still might be happy, you know, to see you suffer.

Bella moved from her desk to offer her seat to her father. "I'll make this short. We've never had issues with the Cullens and never will. I expect you all to treat them with respect once negotiations for the betrothal are finalized. If they need our help, I expect compliance. We'll negotiate the treaty lines and what role this crew will play. Iz will still be lead; you will _not_ be under any Cullen aside from Carlisle and Edward. Don't you dare fucking embarrass the Swan name. Now get out so I can talk to my offspring."

As everyone left she heard Paul and Jake get updated by Ben. She wondered if she could get a good fuck outta Jake before the night was over. Nah, Leah, though she denied it, was starting to crush on the boy. No need for drama.

Rose sat between her husband and her best friend. They all knew his son would tell her everything anyway, so Charles never asked her to leave these kinds of meetings anymore. "Alright, here it is. The Cullens want six weeks to pull this wedding together. I told them I wouldn't commit to a date until you and I talked. They want to talk assets and heirs as well. I take it they're not used to letting the women in their house weigh in on big decisions. You should know that I'll back you up no matter what happens," He looks down at his watch. "tonight. You should also know that we got marriage offers from the Vulturi."

"Wait _offers_, as in more than one?" Bella couldn't think of anyone but Felix, Aro's son.

"Caius made his own bid. I don't know if Aro and Felix even know about it."

Emmett smiled, "Mm, a house divided. Sweet."

"Oh hell yes! I can totally fuck with them at the party. You in Roe?"

"You know it."

Charles' mustache twitched at the sight of diabolical female minds forming a plan. His daughters made him proud. "One last thing. Bella, please be respectful to the Cullens." He raised a hand to cut her off. "Yes, I know you'd never intentionally be rude. Try not to call the men archaic and the women feeble. Try not to be insulted when the men are chauvinistic and the women are superficial. Not that they are, all the time. I believe them to be quite intelligent." He had to stop to stare at his snickering son. "For the love of God, don't hit anyone, okay Bells."

Izzy and Rose eventually made their way to The Hide Away. She had another office there. Hide Away was a strip club and brothel. All the girls were clean, twenty-one or over, and drug free. They submitted to regular testing for STDs and drugs. They were also willing and had the right to refuse any client for any reason. Each private room had multiple panic buttons and a bouncer just seconds away. She took care of her girls. For many of them, this was an opportunity to change their lives. She encouraged education and financial responsibility. She was always happy to see them succeed. Not to mention that they were extremely grateful. She now had women strategically placed all over the west coast. Secretaries to government officials, agents in the FBI, IRS, ICE, hell even a few in the CIA. She had them in Customs, Homeland Security, and even local P.D. But her favorite was Sue. She's the unstoppable mother of Leah and Seth. She had been pre-med when some fucker screwed up her life and nearly got her killed. Iz had already taken over the brothel at seventeen and took her and her two kids in. She proved to be a hard worker and finished her education. She's sewn up many Swans.

After some light paperwork, Bella made her way home just before the sun came up. Across town, Edward Cullen finally logged off his computer. Nothing. He found nothing on the Swan girl. He felt he was at a disadvantage. He was on everyone's radar. As the only son of Carlisle Cullen, he was seen on every fucking society page and gossip rag. He has a rep for being a fucking demon. So he knew that she had to have info on him. Hell she could be staring at his picture right now for all he knew. Edward was left in the dark. He fucking hated this shit. His father should have at least insisted on a God damn photo. Who the **fuck** was she?

* * *

A/N: Yes, Bella uses ex-prostitutes to slowly take over the world. Or at least the West Coast. I'm not gonna lie, reviews put a fire under my ass. I write more when I get them. So thank you to all that have reviewed. without you I wouldn't have the motivation. I wanna thank all of you who have Fav'ed and Followed as well. So the next chapter they meet.


	4. 4

**Okay, so it's Wednesday! Time to update! I know you have been looking forward to this, but I have to make a quick note. If you visited my profile, you would see that I have survived cancer. Well it was fairly recent and I am still not 100%...yet. I'm in remission but still get sick. (chemo did some damage) I had a fainting spell on the stairs. I'm glad that I can update now, but the schedule may be disrupted for a bit. My daughter, when not busy doing her homework or helping me out; will edit and post in my absence. I have a few chapters written but not edited. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"It's just so romantic." Rosalie sighed and leaned back into her husband's chest.

"It is a thoughtful gesture. Do you think Renee would like something like that?" Charles knew how much his wife loved art. "I mean just look at the detail. The man has a gift."

"He even put a bow on!" Emmett chuckled, "Classy."

Bella finished reading the information the Cullens got from her 'gift'. "Yes I do think it's romantic. I think it would be even more romantic if it was for me." Rose gave her a confused look. "Think about it. This is more for Dad than me. How the hell would he know that I would like this kinda thing? For all he knows we're just like any other Family that prohibits women from being involved. Or that I'm Daddy's little princess and I've been kept away from this shit. Hell he probably thinks I'd faint at the sight of blood."

"Still it's beautiful craftsmanship. Em, have someone bring me some paper from Mother's office. You know the broad tracing tissue." Emmett kissed her temple and left the room. Rose left to gather a few items while Charlie took pictures.

Bella didn't want to get her hopes up too high. She wanted to keep her head clear and unbiased when it came to Edward Cullen. She watched as Rose used salicylic acid and a loofa on the Cullen crest. Demitri tried not to scream as the scabs were sloughed away and the acid re-opened the wounds. Rose cleaned off the acid but the wounds gently wept blood. The paper was spread across his back and was rubbed, none too softly, till the blood seeped through the thin paper. When satisfied with the result Rose gingerly rolled off a perfect blood trace of the crest. She repeated the process on the front as well. "We should have these framed." Rose was too damn chipper.

"You done Blondie?" Rose bitch browed at her. "So D, looks like you had a long night." She had him strapped to a rolling chair and pushed him to a blocked window. She pushed a few buttons and… tada, "Looks like your cousin Corin hasn't had it any better." On the other side of the window was a naked man chained to the ceiling. Blood dripped from an empty eye socket and his jaw hung unnaturally low and crooked. It looked like cuts and burns covered eighty percent of his body. "The poor boy was sent by Caius to get intel and pictures of the elusive Isabella Swan. I assure you, he succeed in getting a very good look at her. He even met her up close." Demitri gagged but was forced to swallow it down. Duct tape.

"Would you like to end his suffering?" He nodded slowly. She ripped off the tape and roughly grabbed his chin, lifting it so he could see her. "Do you know who I am?" Her voice was sweet and seductive. A sharp contrast to her actions.

"Aren't you Izzy?" He hated the quiver in his voice.

"Ah yes, but let me tell you a secret." She leaned down and gently played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He got a good look at her cleavage and shivered when he felt her breath touch his ear. "My name is **_Is_**abella Marie Swan." Demitri almost pissed himself. Bella stood up straight and walked towards a table. "D, I will let you end you and your cousin's suffering. You just need to have a little conversation with me. That's all." She sat on the table and crossed her legs teasingly. The grey pencil skirt was a second skin and road up an inch or so. _He's gonna die anyway, why not give him a proper send off._

"I already told the Cullens everything what more do you want?"

"Mm, not everything." She practically sounded like an angel to him, soft, warm, inviting. "I want to know if Aro is aware that Caius made an offer for my hand. I want to know _everything_ about Felix, Aro, Caius, and their relationship. If I believe you, if you're a good boy; I'll end you both peacefully and quick. If not…**_I will pump blood back in, restart hearts, and even connect feeding tubes_****.** You know people can live for a long time when connected to the right machines. It can draw things out for quite some time. I can be _extremely _patient. Do we have an understanding love?" He watched as a woman wearing an apron approached his cousin with a red hot metal knife. She quickly carved a 'D' into his chest; she turned, smiled, and waved at Demitri.

Charles Swan never got tired of watching his daughter work. She could dazzle anyone. He and Renee had a huge fight when she wanted to send their daughter to take an '_educational'_ summer tour. His wife sent her to learn the sexual arts in France, Asia, India, and fuck knows where else. She came back confident, radiant, and more in tune with the men in her atmosphere. He wanted to shoot every motherfucker that so much as looked at her. As much as he hated it; he had to admit his wife was right, sex is a lethal weapon. His Bell is an expert marksman with _all_ her weapons. The Italian fucker looked like he had already fallen in love with his Bell. He looked at her with the reverence of a worshiper to a goddess. She was his merciful angel of death. After a few hours of conversing, Bella untied him and walked him to the window to watch Bree shoot his cousin in the head. Fucker was so enchanted he never made a move against her. He even _thanked_ her.

Bella led Demitri closer to the middle of the room. Near the drain in the floor, no need to be overly messy. He sat on his knees and held his hands together in his lap. She bent down to him once more and whispered in his ear, "You did good D. You should be proud. You rescued your cousin from a lot of pain and suffering. In the end he knew and looked grateful." She caressed his cheek. "I hope you find peace love." He closed his eyes, savoring the lingering moment when she kissed his forehead, leaving a lipstick bull's eye. His lips turned up slightly when he heard her cock her gun and fire.

"Wow that guy could talk. What, did I get some on me? Did we miss breakfast? Starvin' here." Bella walked to the intercom again while checking her outfit, "Bree get cleaners in here, oh, and tell them to get the furnace prepped too. Damn, this is _Prada_!"

Right then Renee came rushing in. "Did I miss it?" She saw the body on the floor and gasped, "Awe, you didn't wait for me? How'd she do it?"

"She was great Mom. She did the seductress deal, mixed with the merciful angel thing. Oh, and then to top it off, she did the 'Kiss of Death' at the end." Emmett could have just beaten the shit outta him but Bells was just too fucking entertaining.

Before Renee could pout about missing out, Charlie kicked the carcass over, "Look Hun. Edward's an artist like you."

After Renee was done gushing about romance and Edward's natural skill, Rose showed off her little arts and crafts project. "Oh Rosalie, we should have those framed." That was her cue to exit.

Charles walked with his arms around his two kids towards the kitchen, "I can say this knowing that Em won't be offended. Bells, if you had been born first; I'd have no qualms about making you my underboss and eventual successor. That being said, I'm damn proud of both of you. Never doubt my love for you two."

Soon the Swans gathered around the table to eat and discuss the newest information and how to use it. The Cullens may not be too happy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward woke up late and in a foul mood. He laid face up on his bed half-dressed and stared at the ceiling. _I'm twenty-five fucking years old! I need to man-up. I can't be named head of the Family if I don't have a fucking wife. I fucking _know_ this. Argh! Who the __**FUCK**__ is this bitch?!"_

That was what Edward's day would revolve around. He handled other business; taking meetings, going into the office, and ordering people around. Always in the background was Isabella. None of his geeks could find her. None of his scouts had seen her. She was a ghost. His mood only got worse when Tanya and Irina showed up.

"Eddie!" They both squealed at an unholy decibel.

"Daddy was wondering why you haven't asked me to the Swan thing yet." Tanya was a banshee slut. That's why.

"Tanya, when have I _ever_ let you be seen with me in public? We have never fucking dated and trust me, we _never_ will."

Irina smiled widely, "Don't tell me you made an offer for the ugly duckling too. Ha! Good luck. I heard that she'll probably get sent to New York or even Sicily. There was even a bid just to get the first dance…as well as the last."

"Get out of my office." Edward was frustrated and rubbed his temples. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Ignoring his attitude and previous statement Tanya pushed, "Come on Eddie. I'll keep you safe from the runt and make sure your night ends _well_."

"Wait, so you actually _know her_?"

Irina had to take over before Tanya got them in trouble, "Technically no. We saw her at her baptism, Kate was seven, I was five, and Tanya was only three. At the reception every Don and Boss tried to make an offer. A few even offered sons that weren't born yet. Kate wondered why anyone would want an ugly duckling so soon after hatching. So that's why we call her that."

"Wow, you were all jealous of a fucking infant. That's fucking classy. Now get out."

"Awe Eddie, don't be like that. Me and Irina were only teasing." Her pout looked revolting, too much plastic.

"Anyway like I was saying, that was the Swan girl's first and last public appearance. Her dad locked her away after that."

"Seriously, you two need to leave."

"Alright Eddie, if you don't want to show up together, we can still leave together." She tried to wiggle her eyebrows but they only twitched a bit. Botox.

"Desperate does not look good on you. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last twat on Earth. You've been used up, you annoy me to hell, and your voice gives me a fucking headache. Get your plastic ass outta my office!"

They left the door open as they sauntered out**, **so he yelled out,** "The next MOTHERFUCKER who let's these fucking nasty-ass bitches into my office will fucking get two to the head!"**

"Fuck Cullen!" Jasper looked annoyed, "You've been so fucking quiet, we all thought you left early to get ready. Do you _know_ what time it is? I was just about to leave."

Jasper adjusted his tie. He was smart enough to bring a fresh suit in with him today. "Fuck my life. Dad will have my balls."

Edward made up time speeding home. His mother was waiting patiently at the door and walked him in. "I have a pressed suit laid out, be sure to wash that club smell out of your hair and touch up your shave. You have almost an hour and your dad thinks you been here since five." He bent down to kiss her cheek and thank her. What would he do without her?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Son, your pacing is making me dizzy. Go calm yourself outside. I'm sure you'll hear their cars drive up and be able to make it back inside to welcome them like a gentleman. Plus you can get your first peek of her." Carlisle grinned as his son made it out the door before he could finish.

_Dear God, don't let her be another Tanya. Don't be plastic. Or stupid. Or spoiled. Or…_

His inner monologue was interrupted by the sound of tires. He stood in a side garden behind a wall of vines. Two black sedans. He recognized Swan and his wife in the first. Then Emmett and a Barbie exited the next. She looked a bit too high-maintenance for him but it was doable. Then he saw the wedding band. _That must be his wife. So where the fuck is…_ He heard a motor roaring down his drive.

A Harley Davidson Fatboy rolled up and parked right in his line of sight. Renee walked up to the driver, "Isabella Marie Swan, _must_ you always give me a heart attack? I swear I thought you were gonna be late." Renee beckoned the blonde as the rider dismounted. "Helmet. Jacket." Apparently they've done this before. She pulled off her helmet and a cascade of lush chocolate waves flowed down her back.

"At least I wore the helmet and didn't fuck up my hair." She had a voice that made his dick twitch. _Turn around, turn around. But then again, look at that ass._ He hadn't noticed that the men were closer and had turned their backs to let the women do their thing.

"We brought a skirt if you wanna put it on," _Fuck yes, strip for me! _"but I think your black slacks look good too." _Damn you Blondie._

"Yes, just give her the blue satin blouse and some gloss." Edward watched as she unabashedly unzipped her tight leather jacket to reveal only a bra. _For the love of God, turn the fuck around!_ He was disappointed as she started to button up a deep blue shirt and tuck it in. Seeing they were wrapping it up he made his way inside.

He walked into the sitting room closest to the dining room where his family waited. He didn't even know he was smiling until his father commented, "Ah, she must be a thing of beauty then?"

Edward put his game face on when a guard announce their arrival and the Swans entered. The men shook hands firmly and the women hugged daintily. The masses parted as Charles introduced his daughter, who had been behind them, to his father, "Carlisle, this is my lovely Isabella."

"Lovely doesn't begin to describe you my dear." Edward stood off to the side as he waited for his father to introduce her to the rest of the family. She had the most beautiful heart-shaped face he'd ever seen. Her skin was milk, her lips full and crimson, but her eyes; not just espresso-brown, but she had reddish-copper tints like his hair. She was short even in heels, but he enjoyed feeling dominant so he liked it, a lot. His father finally came to him with Isabella, "And this is my son, Edward Anthony."

"Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am equal parts humbled and honored by your presence." He took her hand and bent down to kiss it when he felt a spark of lust and desire course through him.

"The pleasure is all mine." As he slowly rose from her knuckles she whispered in his ear, "I hope you enjoyed the show out there, _Mr. Cullen._"

* * *

Don't hate me for the cliff...at the very least don't throw me off one. I **did** keep my promise that they'd meet. Peace, Love, and Health to everyone.


	5. 5

**Here's a warning kiddies: Do NOT try editing under the influence of pain meds.**

**On a positive note...longer chapter.**

**Don't own Twilight, just my own twisted mind doing strange things with the characters.**

**P.S. I just want to thank my daughter for editing and for being all kinds of awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella was dragged away with her mother by the Cullen women. She eyeballed Roe to join. _If I have to burn, that bitch will join me in hell. _Bella managed to free herself from Alice's vice grip long enough to isolate herself into an armchair instead of having to drown in an estrogen soaked couch with the girls.

"Oh Isabella, I just know we are gonna be the best of friends. You and my brother look just perfect together. We must do lunch in the city soon. We have a fab café downtown. Oh. My. God. I absolutely _love _your shoes. Those metal accents _totally_ make a statement. What designer are they? I just have to know. I…"

Mrs. Cullen cut her off, "Alice dear, breathe. How can Isabella get a word in if you don't give her a chance to speak?"

"I am so sorry. I tend to ramble on and on when I get excited." Alice didn't look sorry at all. She looked…chipper. Like a short chipper pixie. _I'm gonna be related to the energizer bunny. Joy._

"Please, why don't you all call be Bella. Isabella is so formal." Her voice was pleasant and light. Her face was the epitome of grace and class. Inside she contemplated various means of escape from the pixie on crack.

Rose, like any true right hand moved the conversation along. "Actually our shoes are custom. Mother Swan helps design them. We have a Quileute friend that can do amazing things with leather; she brings them to life."

"Now Rosalie, don't sell yourself short. Without you they wouldn't be any better than a regular stiletto."

Rosalie smiled but shot her mother-in-law a stern look. She loved Renee, she really did; but sometimes the woman drove her to madness.

Bella simply smiled, "Our Rose is not one for _drawing attention_ to herself." She glanced at her mother, "As beautiful as she is I'm sure you can imagine how old it gets for her. Besides, I think she feels that her degree in mechanical engineering being used to create _simple _footwear is a bit trite." She saw her mother finally click. She, of all people, often forgot that women had a certain _place_ in this society.

It may not fair well if the Cullen women knew they made shoes and accessories with weapons built into them. She wondered about these two. She could see they were more intelligent than they let off and yet, genuinely good-hearted. She wondered if the pixie was successful in reading her and relaying it nonverbally back to her husband. She wondered if Alice thought she was getting away with it.

Across the room, the men stood around and made idle chit-chat before dinner was announced. "So Emmett, tell me a little about your sister." Edward was internally relieved. She was gorgeous, feisty, and short, had a voice that made him hard, didn't appear plastic, and got along with his mother. Everything else would fall into place. He did worry about other men wanting her, but he'd just go ahead with his plan to knock her up quickly. It would keep her homebound and give her something to occupy her time with. _Mine_

Emmett didn't appreciate the fact that the room was divided. He knew that this was the way these things worked; but his Rosie was his partner in life and his sister was his best friend. He couldn't help but smile a little at the shit-storm that was brewing. "If you want to know, you could always go over there and have an actual conversation with her." He felt his father's glare before he saw it. He exhaled deeply, as he looked at Edward, "She finished high school at fourteen. Dad and I agreed that she shouldn't go off to college so young, so she did online and correspondence courses. She finally went to college and _earned_ an MBA by the time others were just getting outta high school. She also has degrees in law and chemistry. She decided not to take the bar exam though. Oh, and she speaks five languages." The Swan men couldn't help the pride that surged through them while the Cullen men struggled to keep their game faces from cracking.

Edward stole a sideways glance at his betrothed. _Fuck my life._

Dinner was announced and everyone migrated to the dining room. As proper etiquette dictated, the bosses each sat at opposing ends. Their underboss sat at their right hand to symbolize a legacy and loyalty and their wives at the left hand where their wedding bands symbolized devotion and family. Each man held out their wives chair for them to sit. Bella remained standing. Emmett, seeing that Edward forgot his sister pulled out her chair next to him. Charles shot Carlisle a disapproving glance, who in turn glared at his son. It didn't seem to bother Bella, but inwardly she was keeping count. Edward was pissed at himself. He'll never be considered a gentleman but his mother had taught him better. The worst is by far embarrassing his father. He'd pay for it eventually.

Renee eased the tension by complimenting the china and décor of the table. Bella tried her best to appear interested in all the mundane chatter. She would talk with her dad through Em and smile pretending he was just saying something humorous instead of discussing how she wanted negotiations to play and if they should change or deviate any plans. The rest of the dinner was filled with polite platitudes.

Charles saw no reason to delay business with dull after dinner prattle, "Shall we move this conversation onto more important topics?" Subtle.

Carlisle gave his wife a sidelong glance. As they moved out of the dining room, Esme casually wrapped an arm around Renee, "I have so much to go over with you. This is so exciting. Ladies?" She motioned towards the sitting room as the men were pointed towards Carlisle's office.

Bella and Rose lingered. Alice ran interference, "Bella, I would love to show you and Rosalie my wedding photos. You know, 'cause you didn't have the opportunity to go."

"That sounds lovely Alice, but perhaps at another time. I wouldn't want to be absent from a discussion that may very well affect my future."

Alice couldn't hide the shock and awe on her face as Bella smiled graciously at her. Jasper saw that this Swan chic wasn't gonna let up and wanted to make sure she didn't get the upper hand. "Well I'm sure that Rosalie would enjoy it Alice." He evened the numbers by getting rid of her; not that Isabella really counted.

Rose was not an idiot. She pressed her thumb into Em's hand; a secret code saying she was gonna snap. He touched the inside of her wrist in total support. "I see. Well _Mr. Whitlock_, I'm sure you would love to relive the happiest day of your life, and let your _in-laws_ take care of _Family_ business." If she wasn't gonna stand by her boss; he wasn't gonna either. Now they were outnumbered, in their own home. _Suck it Cullens!_

Emmett and Bella held back their smirks. Roe knew her shit. She was her second for a reason. The five of them made their way to the office. Carlisle and his son tried to recover from the scene they just witnessed and the fact that Isabella said 'may' instead of 'will'. They both thought this was a lock. A done deal. They thought they were just here to meet and iron out a few details. Edward's pulse raced with the air of uncertainty. _Who's fucking making the God damn decisions here?!_

Edward and his father calmed down after a while. Bella simply sat next to her father so far. She kinda of reminded Edward of his mother. She was perched on the edge of her seat while she demurely sipped her coffee. She smiled when her father and brother looked at her, and never broke the serene picture of poise while the men talked money, territory, and…business.

The Cullens started to relax, thinking they had gone over everything but heirs, the Vulturi, and setting a date. Apparently not. "If our kids marry, my daughter will also continue to work for me, for as long as she wants. She will, however, concede to adapting her schedule." There was that word 'if' again; the Swans would not stop using it while the Cullens would say 'when'.

Carlisle kept his cool, "Swan, I assure you that Edward earns more than enough to provide your daughter every luxury. It borders on offensive that you should think otherwise."

Edward sat deep in his winged-back chair, elbows resting on the arms; he clenched his hands together and pressed them to his mouth. It helped to hide his tightened jaw and prevented him from verbally abusing someone.

"Rest assured, it is not an insult towards you or your son, but rather a compliment to my daughter and her invaluable…skills. She also possesses several ventures of her own, of which she maintains herself. Even if she didn't work for me, she'd still work." Tension continued to fill in the room, making the vast space feel almost claustrophobic. Bella almost seemed to invite it. Edward watched her as she took another sip of her drink before setting it down. She was too calm. Most girls would be scared, confused, or at least uncomfortable. Edward waited for the moment she would run screaming.

Bella was done. Her father and brother went through everything that they had planned. Now it was her turn. These boys needed to learn exactly what they were getting themselves into. It was, after all, only fair that they have a chance to back out now before everything was set in stone. She sat back at an angle and crossed her legs, the gentle veneer of earlier melting away into something more...calculating. "Hmm, I thought you would have figured it out already. I'm sure that you did an extensive background check on all my father's…_employees_. Even **_Iz's_** crew with a few pictures?" Her voice was like warm honey. "My name has yet to be widely released, yet I thought when you knew it was **_Is_**_abella_; you would put two and two together."

"Swan?!" Carlisle was hardly ever caught off guard. "Why did you not inform me of this earlier? How could you let your own daughter…?"

"First of all I _tried_ to hide her from the world we work in. She was far too intelligent for that. I only wanted her safe. I learned that keeping her ignorant was even more dangerous." They could tell there was a story to that, but didn't push. "Second, she _wanted_ to keep herself a secret so that she could work her way up within the organization and earn her place by my son and I. Of which, she most certainly has. And finally, it is no longer my secret, but hers to do with as she sees fit. Plus, after you learned of her name, I figured you'd get back to me if you found it a problem. When you were introduced I thought you would have recognized her as Izzy. She _was_ hiding in plain sight after all."

Bella could feel Edward's stare. He was obviously not thrilled at this new revelation. She ignored him and addressed his father instead, "I understand if this changes things. Do you need a few minutes to discuss this new development?" Before Carlisle could comment she interrupted, "Oh, I apologize. I don't mean to rush you. You can get back to us after a week or too. Forgive me, I don't mean to be pushy or rude." Both Cullens caught what she was insinuating. She would, after all, have many other suitors at her debut this weekend.

She was about to get up when Edward spoke up. "What kind of schedule did you have in mind, _Iz_?" He'd be damned if this deal fell through. He did NOT like to lose, and this bitch was playing some kind of mind fucking game.

"I typically go into the office Monday through Thursday. My _late_ nights are typically Thursday through Saturday with Sunday as my day off. I of course, have a few unexpected late evenings pop up from time to time." She could see Edward's jaw clench. "But of course I am more than willing to compromise a bit. Plus I figure a year is sufficient enough for me to make adjustments."

"A year?!" Edward sat up and gripped the chair.

"I expected a two year engagement. When Father mentioned a short engagement, I conceded. I think cutting it in half is more than fair."

The other men in the room sat back and watched as the two played an intricate game of cat and mouse. No one knew, however, which one was the cat and who was the mouse.

"If we had it my way, we'd get it over with and be on a plane to Vegas tonight." He knew what she was doing and wasn't about to let that shit slide. "I can have the jet ready in an hour."

Bella felt the endorphins run through her veins. Her voice was sweet and nonchalant, "And how would your mother take that?" She saw an eye twitch. _Gotcha, you little fucker._ "Six months is more than generous." She was willing to barter down to three weeks really. She accepted her fate and now just wanted to get it over with. Hell, Vegas could be fun.

"Three weeks and both the first and last dance at your debut." _That will send a message to all the other fuckers to keep their hands off __**my**__ property._

"Three months, three dances, but not the first or last." Bella leaned forward. _Take the bait you brat._

"One month, three dances, one being the last." Edward white knuckled the arms of his chair. _I will own you bitch._

"Two months, three dances, both the first and last... but no announcement of the engagement." _Come to mama you prick._

Edward stood up abruptly, "Six weeks, my family sits with yours, the same dances, and we announce the fucking wedding date that night!" _Conniving fucker!_

Bella stood up slowly and gracefully, hiding her annoyance. _I am gonna fucking kill you in your sleep._ "Six weeks, a table next to ours, same dances, still no announcement."

"The table, the dances, announcement at the begining but without the date…but only one month and you wear my ring." _You are __**mine**__ now princess._

Bella took a step towards Edward and slipped her hands in her front pockets. With her thumbs sticking out and her posture leaning to the side; she looked like a gunslinger ready to shoot, "Five weeks, the table, the announcement with a date at the end, only one dance, not the first."

Edward gave Bella a cocky and crooked grin when he took her extended hand. On his way down to kiss her knuckles he whispered, "I would have taken seven weeks." He felt that electrical shot of lust when his lips touched her skin.

As he stood up she whispered back, "I would have taken Vegas."

* * *

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I want to again thank my daughter for helping me get this up for you guys. Please review and let me know if it was okay.


	6. 6

If you guys wanna take a peek at the vehicles that E&B race; they're posted on my profile. I'm learning a lot about my mom. She has NEVER been boring but damn; she has a past. So amazingly weird; in a cool way.

Mom says, "I have always lived my life asking myself 'Will I regret NOT doing this/taking this chance?' and it has served me well."

We hope you enjoy the chapter. Ed learns a bit about his bride.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Fuck!" Edward hit his knuckles again. Jasper watched as he worked on his Aston Martin. Ed had a thing for cars and speed. After the Swans left he disappeared. Jasper eventually found him in the garage. "Mother fuckin' shit!"

Jasper leaned against the wall and conducted some business on his blackberry, "I heard there's a race going down outside of town at the track. We should go. You know, let you blow off some steam."

"Thursday's not my usual racing night." Edward was a creature of habit. He loved control and despised surprises. From what Mr. Cullen had told Jazz, Edward lost control due to some fucked up surprises. "God fuckin' damn it!" Edward didn't take it too well. He rolled out from under the car, which by the way had nothing wrong with it. "The fucked up shit is that I don't even know if I won or lost something. I think I gained a week and the announcement of the date, but fuck, it feels like I lost something." He ran his greasy fingers in his hair and cracked his neck.

"Well from what I gathered, the argument caused you to forget about the fact that you're marrying _The Iz_, she doesn't plan to give up the life or her crew, she avoided committing to a new set schedule, you didn't talk about heirs or the Vulturi, and she said nothing about monogamy." Jasper looked up at his friend when he heard a wench drop to the floor. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed at the look on Edward's face.

"I want _everything _on_ Izzy._ Set up another meeting immediately. And fucking get a tail on her."

"On it Boss. I already got James getting info, your dad's setting up the meeting, and Alistair is on the job."

"Let's go race. I need to fucking start a fight with someone."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Damn, I still can't believe that worked. Bells, my little sis, you got mad skills." Bella wasn't about to gloat. Emmett did enough for the both of them. She was just glad that it was settled. She didn't like for things to be up in the air. She was glad a date was set and could get it out her mind. Now she could concentrate on all the other shit that needed to be done. "Damn Rosie, I wish you coulda been there. You know how Bells gets once she's made up her mind. She was so freakin' calm; he didn't stand a chance. Hell she didn't even have to discuss heirs or the Vulturi. He was so caught up he didn't even mention her crew." He laughed so hard he had to hold his side and catch his breath. "Fuckin' awesome!"

"You do realize he'll just calm down and demand another meeting before Saturday." Rose needed to settle her jovial hubby down. "Are you racing with us tonight?"

"Nah Babe, you two go have fun. I'm gonna be at Solar working." Bella watched the couple kiss and rolled her eyes. "Are you two gonna lose the tail Cullen sent or are you gonna let him follow?"

"Fuck him. I don't feel like dealing with him yet." Iz thought of beating the shit outta him and sending him home to Cullen, but she figured she'd behave for once. _Hubby-to-be may not approve._ She had work to do but wanted to first have a little fun. She had a pile of files on her desk full of information on Edward's men. She hoped for his sake, that they stayed in line. She wasn't afraid to step up to any motherfucker who thought they could look down on her or her people. She didn't give a fuck who they worked for.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward and Jaz rolled up in Ed's black Lexus LF-LC. Two other black cars with a few of Edward's men parked on each side. By the time they had arrived, he decided he wouldn't race. Just being out at a track was enough. He and Jasper talked business when he heard a tapping at his window. It was Worm. As in earworm. He knows everything about everyone, with the exception of Isabella Swan. He was a neutral; buying and selling information to whomever had the cash. He often just gave info away to those he wanted to keep happy or impress. Edward opened his door, got out, and threw Worm into the almost non-existent backseat.

"Hey Mr. Cullen. I never see you here on a Thursday. How's it going man?"

"…"

"Right, right. I'm good, ya know just chill and all." He looked nervous. But then again he always did. "So, uh did you ever get any info on the Swan chick? Alls I got is that her name is Mary, Maria, or Marie. Or at least that's what I heard they called her at her baptism, or some shit like that. I think it goes back to her Mexican or Columbia roots." He saw Edward's eyebrow lift at that. Worm, wanting to impress, perked up and launched into a full on history lesson on the Swans. "Check this, NO ONE ever looks into the wives. Renee's grandparents were from a Mexican cartel and a Columbian syndicate. They were married off to each other to create the infamous _Senda de la Muerte._ They had a shit-ton of kids, but their eldest daughter was married off to Phil Dwyer. He was, or should say still is; the biggest fucking pusher in the Southwest, even if he's old as fuck. His marriage to Renee's mom made him epic. He made sure Renee ended up with Swan. Fucker put her on fertility drugs and sent her off to seduce him. Swan got her knocked up with Emmett at eighteen. Man, that is some twisted shit right there. You'll see some Latin flavor hanging with the Swans Saturday fo sure. Hell they have family all the fuck over North America and then some. You know Swan has two sisters that _married-in_ too. Fuck, they have _Family_ in almost forty fucking states. Yo Ed...er, Mr. Cullen, you'll remember me if you marry up right?" He never stops talking. Never. "Did you at least get in with a dance? Heard that the dad chooses the man she dances with first. That dude s'posed to be da _Family's_ favorite, and that everyone after that is just competing with _him_." Edward thought his head would burst. She said any dance but the first. _Fucking cunt!_

Just as Edward was about to bitch slap the mouth running in his backseat, a hoard of bikes rips by. Women, most of them were women. You wouldn't know it at first glance because they were all covered in helmets and leather racing suits.

"Shit, IZ is here." Both Cullen and Whitlock turned to look at Worm.

"That's her Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird. I know, right? Top five fastest ride." He moaned in a way that made Edward want to remove his eyes with a spork. "That is a sexy bitch right there, mmhm! What I wouldn't give for just one night. I'd die a happy mutha fo sure." He heard Edward crack his neck, not good. "Ya know Mr. Cullen; you should team up with Iz. I know the Vulturi are weaselin' in on ya's turf an all. Izzy's crew is fuckin' fierce, man. Oh, shit man, I could totally hook you up with an intro."

Jasper wanted to laugh so hard, his throat tightened from the strain of keeping it in. "Why don't you start with telling us what you know about her. We'll go from there."

Worm looked more worried than usual. "I don't know man. She's vicious, and if she knows that I told you shit that I shouldn't…" He saw her and her crew racing around the track. He could sneak outta the car and she wouldn't know who he was talking to. He could also die in Cullen's car. "Well, first of all, her entire crew was hand-picked by her. Not the Swans; her. You don't ask to be in her click. You're invited. Her second is Roe; wife of Emmett Swan. Iz was the one who introduced them.

"The Swans have no problem letting women be in the business. It's said that they'd rather have their women by their side, not just taggin' along, know what I'm sayin'? That way if shit goes down and the men are out for a while; the women can step up and handle the family's business.

"Anyway. Under Roe is Leah Clearwater. She and her brother Seth were raised in The Hide-Away. It's Izzy's brothel. By the way never, ever, mention or even hint at their mother being a whore. Ever. Leah and her brother help run Hide-Away. Next is Pinky and the Brain. They help run her club, Lunar, and handle most of the smaller business deals. Brain is the techno-geek and Pinky is all about anything that goes boom. ALL of her people have, or are getting a college degree. Fucking weird. I don't understand that shit.

"Iz? Her past is a fuckin' mystery. I DO know that she claims no family. She was kidnapped at an early age but managed to escape. The Swans took her in and put her to work. That's probably why she's so loyal. I don't know what happened to her but it must have been fucked up 'cause she will NOT hesitate to cut, shoot, kill, or castrate a fucker. No, seriously; she will take a fucker's balls, no doubt man. She is **_never_** without a weapon. I once saw her wearing a skintight skirt and a corset and still managed to pull a blade on a dumb-fuck who tried to touch her. I never even saw where it came from. Mhm, but I'd like to find out. When she was younger she would take off and no one knew where. Some said she was at school or training with snipers and ex-military. But nobody really knows. So, um, did you want that intro man? Me and Iz go way back."

Ed looked at Jazz. "No, that won't be necessary." Jasper got out and pulled Worm from the car. They sat there in silence for a while watching as Bella straddled a mechanical beast.

"Am I to assume that the new meeting will be taking place sooner rather than later, Boss?"

Edward only nodded as he seethed. Every male stared and drooled over **_his_** wife. He could practically hear their perverted thoughts. They all wanted what was his. She wore black and blue leather that left little to the imagination. He watched as her hair fell around her when she took off her helmet. He actually saw men adjust themselves. He saw her laugh. He was too far away to hear it, yet it pissed him off. She belonged to him. _I __**own**__ you Swan. You. Are. __**MINE**__!_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Iz saw three different cars as she rolled on the scene. Brain had all their helmets set up with a communications system. She read off the license plates to Brain. _Cullen._ She made a quick inventory of all the people there. No Worm. She knew where he was. Iz was wearing black leather pants with cobalt blue racing stripes running down the sides. Her top was a matching long sleeved leather jacket. It had a corset style bodice with cobalt blue stripes down the front zipper, and thinner stripes along the boning. She slowly zipped it down just enough to show an alluring amount of cleavage without looking like a total slut in heat. "Roe, wanna have some fun with Cullen Jr.?"

"You know it, Iz." Rose had Brain patch her husband in. She didn't keep shit from him and as heir, he needed to be in the loop. "Let the fuckery commence."

* * *

HEEHEEHEE

Yeah, I know. A whole week until the next installment. It's being edited. Its good. Edward's fire + Bella's ice...

HEEHEE

My Mom is awesome. Just saying.

BTW she says hi and sends "mad love" to all those who reviewed. See you next week!


	7. 7

**Hello readers! I'm back! I can finally stay awake for more than 30min at a time, and look at a computer screen without getting nauseated. I want to send a special thanks to my wonderful daughter. She is still gonna look over these chapters to fine tune them. I also want to thank all of you who have faved, followed, and especially reviewed. You guys really made me want to get back to writing.**

**I don't own S.M's story...But I do own an awesome daughter. That's right child..._I own you. _ LOL!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So what are you gonna say to him Boss?" Seth was itching for a confrontation. He always wanted a chance to prove himself. Everyone respected him and knew he was a deadly force. Being the youngest still left its mark.

Iz addressed everyone, "That all depends on what he asks. Now, I expect you all to respect him and Whitlock. But don't take any shit from his people. You are all equals and we're on neutral ground. We do need to take it somewhere private. I don't want Worm broadcasting my fucking business. Roe, Leah; you two take my direct flank. Everyone else; even out and make sure your on top of Junior's boys. Follow my lead and don't let anyone other than the top two near me. We'll make to leave and he'll be sure to fucking follow. Clear?" A clamor of affirmatives echoed within her helmet.

They went around the track a few times. Won a few bets. Made a few deals. Made a few threats. Bella openly flirted a bit. She just couldn't help herself. Worm decided to show his face. "Ah Worm, there you are. How are you my friend?" She knew he wanted her. She knew he'd talked to Cullen. More importantly; she knew Junior was a possessive little fuck. She openly flirted with Worm and laughed at his jokes. Keeping the distance and angle in mind; she played Worm for a chump. _You wanna talk about me? Let's see what Eddie does to you when he sees this?_ Iz made a near stumble look like an embrace. She asked him to look at an almost non-existent scar under her ear. She slightly arched her back and closed her eyes when he leaned in. She could feel Ed's glare sear her body. Her little experiment would gage his temper and possessiveness as well as punish Worm. It would be an added bonus if his anger meant she could manipulate him again. _Don't get cocky Swan. Keep your shit together. Focus. Why the fuck is Worm smiling like a fucking moron?_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"What. The. Fuck." Worm was fucking dead.

"Edward, it's not like he knows you two are together." Jasper knew Ed didn't care. Perhaps he could get him to just draw some blood and not actually kill him. "_She_, however…" No, he didn't want to go there. Lord only knew what kind of crap that could stir up. He looked to Edward…too late.

"Get Alistair on the phone."

Not even a full minute later he has him on speaker. "Al, where is **my** Bella?"

"She hasn't left the Swan estate sir."

"Really? Then do you mind telling me who the FUCK I'm looking at right now? Because she looks an awful lot like **_MY FUCKING ISABELLA!_**"

Edward hung up and stared at his property, "Jaz, get James to be her tail. He can get intel as he watches her. If he doesn't fuck it up, we might hire him on permanently."

Ed gripped the steering wheel even tighter. Then they both saw Iz push Worm off her and then bitch slap him. She grabbed him by the collar and whispered something in his ear. Ed's knuckles turned white and the sounds of bones crackling reverberated in the otherwise silent car.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Iz put her helmet back on. The sign that it was time to go. "Fucking Worm! Did he seriously fucking think I'd ever really let him have a taste of this?! Fucker!" She heard snickering and giggles amidst her brothers booming laughter. "Everyone shut the fuck up. Let's get this shit done."

"So baby sis, do I need to cancel the new meeting?" Em couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"No. Keep it. I don't know how much I'm gonna give him." She heard Paul confirm they were being followed as planned. "Just like Dad said, _technically_, I should tell him everything. And yeah, he's gonna have to know eventually. But this is helping me understand him, you know, get a feel for what I'm getting strapped to for the rest of my life. And it's so fucking funny to mess with him." Was she being immature? Hell yes. Was she unnecessarily creating conflict? Fuck yes. Did she regret it? Never.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"How long are we gonna follow her?" Jaz realized they were not headed back towards the city but more towards the middle of nowhere. The roads were too narrow to maneuver and started to curve drastically.

"Right. This shit ends now."

They took a few more curves when they noticed their back up was gone.

"What kind of messed up fuckery is this?!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Roe, Leah, stay with me. The rest of you, on the next two curves ambush and then cut off the lion's tail." The road was blissfully dark; her crew knew it in and out. In an instant all but her and her flanks killed the lights and hung back behind the first bend, out of Cullen's sight. By the second turn, it would just be Cullen. _Come to Mama big boy._ She knew he was too arrogant stop and wait for his boys to catch up. He'd follow her. "Leah, Roe, I'm gonna park at the far end of the old clearing. I want you to do a head-on and push them to me. Pinky, make sure you keep the lackeys away for at least ten more minutes. Got it?"

"Damnit! I should have gone with you! Fuck, this is gonna be good."

"Emmett, I love you hubby but, shut the fuck up. Smooches." Roe made more kissing noises while everyone else made gagging sounds. That was the one downfall of the communications link. No fucking privacy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"FUCK!"

Edward had to swerve off the road to avoid a head on collision with another car. The 'car' turned out to be two bikes with their high beams on. He had been forced into a large clearing by the side of the road. There, illuminated by his headlights, Isabella sat on her bike with a smirk on her face while the dust from his violent stop swirled around her. _Motherfucking BITCH! _He and Jaz got out of the car and approached only to be cut-off by the two other bikes that rode in on either side. He figured the rest of her crew were with his. Jaz stepped back and leaned on the hood of the car. He was probably texting up a storm and pretending not to pay attention. Bella casually got off her bike. As she approached, the two bikes parted as if she were royalty.

"Such a lovely evening for drive, is it not Mr. Cullen?"

_Is this bitch __**trying **__to piss me off?! _ "What the fuck Swan?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Honestly, at this point it could be any number of things.

"Why the hell are you running around illegal races? What the fuck are you? Crazy? And what was that shit with that fucker, Worm?" _Did she even know how many mother fuckers wanted to fuck her right then and there?_

"Well," Her voice was all sweetness and innocence; it pissed him the fuck off. "I've been coming here for ten years. I've been called worse things than crazy. And Worm…what? He's harmless. Besides, you don't own me." She had the nerve to lift her left hand and point. "When there's a ring here I'm bound. Until then…fuck it." She nonchalantly shrugged.

"It's Friday sweetheart. You only have a day of freedom, and if you think…"

"A girl can do a lot of things in a day."

"_Isabella_, I swear…"

"Stop right there Junior. I've read all about your fucking..._romantic_ past. You have no right to say shit to me. I've had my fuck buddies sure, but I kept that crap discreet, and they know their place. They won't cause drama. You better fucking hope your skanks don't come up and bite you in the ass." She took a step towards him, her voice was icy and calm, too calm, "I _will_ _not_ fucking tolerate being made a fool of. Once this is announced, _I own you._ I won't have petty bitches laughing behind my back because you decide to fuck anything with tits. _You_ have one day of freedom left, after that, _you're MINE."_

Izzy took advantage of Edward's shock and walked back to her bike. She smirked at him right before she put her helmet back on. She was gone before he could form a coherent thought.

"Well that answers the monogamy question. I'd call that progress."

Edward hit Jasper on the back of his head and got back in the car. "What the fuck just happened?"

"She somehow turned the conversation around on you. Everything you wanted to tell her, she ended up telling you. The fucked up thing is that she had a point. You had nothing to stand on. You've been a player for years, and you _do_ have some sluts that will probably cause some drama." He knew Edward didn't want to hear it but it was true. He thought he was untouchable. That he'd end up with someone who either didn't care or was too weak to confront him about it. Isabella was not that girl.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and let me know. I want to thank my readers in Ireland. They are amazing!

Up next: Edward gains perspective, and Emmett gets to do an imitation of a cactus.


	8. 8

**Hello readers! So everyone wants longer chapters and/or more updates. Well now that I'm back to writing, I'll try to get a few more chapters ahead. I won't promise anything more than the usual once a week update. BUT I will try to throw in an extra update here and there when I'm all caught up. Just promise I won't get hated on for having a confusing update schedule.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. The other twisted shit: all me. ((HUGS))**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Isabella did not know if she felt angry or elated. How dare he try to pull that shit with her? And yet, putting that man in his place brought a huge smile to her face. If she wanted to really dissect how she felt, she would admit that she almost purred at his openly possessive nature. She liked to see him like that; it turned her on. She vaguely wondered what was gonna happen to Worm. The crew separated. Everyone got back to work as usual. She wanted to make sure business still got done. Shit was about to change quick. She had to make sure everything would still be taken care of when they went to war. Rose and Em plan on starting a family; she would never ask Roe to stay in the mix. She'd always play a role. Roe was too devoted to give up the life completely. Iz would keep her out of anything major. Iz and Rose have been working with Leah a lot. Her protégé did _not_ disappoint. Someday, she, along with Pinky and Brain, would have almost full control. But **_not_** any day soon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"That fucking cunt!" Edward did not like being put in his place. He sat in his father's den and drank aged Knappogue Castle whiskey as he vented. Turns out that Jasper wasn't just texting, but had actually called his father to let him hear how his son verbally got his ass handed to him.

"Hey, that's my future daughter you're talking about."

"What the hell are you smiling about old man? This bitch is fucking making my life hell. We're not even married yet! She's gonna drive me fucking insane! And you sit there grinning like you've gone senile."

"You know, when you get to be Boss and your son gets to the point where he can manage a larger part of the business; you end up with a lot of free time." Carlisle swirled his brandy before bringing it to his lips. "I looked up swans, you know the bird? Did you know they're monogamous and mate for life? Not only that, but they are fiercely territorial and aggressive. They can kill other animals if they needed to. They glide across a pristine lake, the epitome of grace and magnificence…with blood dripping from their beaks. Beautiful, elegant, deadly." He leaned forward in his chair towards his son. "You, my son, have never faced an opponent that was your equal." Edward opened his mouth to interject but stopped. "She is just as smart as you, just as determined, and just as intense. Perhaps she has even surpassed you on several levels."

"What? How can you compare me to that princess?"

Carlisle was torn. He could let Isabella break him down and pray that he learns his lesson from her. But they would soon be at war. There wasn't time. Besides he didn't like seeing his son miserable. "Son, she's testing you, figuring out how you tick. You think she was sitting in that office sipping coffee? No, she was observing how we work. How you react. She saw what dwelled under the surface. She then tested and used it last night. Hell, she even takes advantage of your prejudice against her gender. You don't think a woman can do this or that; then she does it and throws you off center. She also uses your anger against you. She, dear son, certainly has more control than you."

"That bitch."

"Son, if you think about it, she hasn't done a damn thing that you wouldn't have done. You need to see past your anger, and respect her for all she has accomplished." His son was taken aback by that last statement. "Edward, I will not belittle all that you have gone through to get to this point; you have earned my respect wholeheartedly. Perhaps you can find it within yourself to find the same kind of veneration for a _woman_ who has gone through just as much, if not more."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Iz, we need to go. Cullens at our house for _breakfast_." Rose hated morning meetings.

"They know my late nights and think they'll find me tired and off my game. Gotta admire their strategy. Brain?"

"Ya Boss?"

"Do you have primary and secondary audio and video for Saturday?"

"Gotcha covered. If they have scramblers for digital, the system still has analog. Plus we have Swan people at every table."

"Good. I'm headed to Hide Away then cutting out early. And for the last time; stop fucking Pinky on my couch. It smells like sex up in here."

Iz and Roe only spent an hour at the brothel. Pinky and Brain took care of minor business at Lunar, but Leah handled heavier transactions at The Hide Away. She never made a move without Iz or Roe, but she was learning and holding her own. Leah volunteered to miss out on the debut to hold down shop at Lunar. It was agreed that the Swan debut would be a holiday for the women of Hide Away. They deserved a break. So did Leah but she was hardcore Swan all the way.

"Leah, I want you to reconsider attending my party. I won't order you to; I have too much respect for you to do that. But you're my go-to, and my friend. Isn't it enough that your mom turned down my invite as well?"

"Iz _she's_ the one to who wanted to use the girls night off to do their checkups. Don't put that on me."

"Like mother like daughter. So you're graduating in December right?"

"Don't start. I'm not leaving the nest."

"I'll always value you as my colleague. But I'll always see you as a sister. You can't blame me for wanting something better for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting a degree. I have my fallback. My plan B. But I'm Team IZ to the bone, to the end. Always." Her intensity and devotion was strong and unwavering. Yet, Iz would never stop offering her an out.

"I'll never make you stay. I'll never make you leave. Always remember: you don't owe me anything." Iz was half-way out the door.

She wasn't sure if she was meant to hear Leah say, "I'll still give you everything."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Go wake up your sister dear." Renee was a morning person like her son. Isabella was not. People literally got hurt trying to wake her up. There was no way in hell she was going down there.

"Please Mom, I'm beggin' here; send a maid or bodyguard." Renee gave her son a pat on the back and pulled the old do-what-I-told-you look that all mothers harness. "Don't make Rosie a widow Ma. Ma! Ma?" He begged as she walked away.

Em grumbled as he walked towards a storage room. Rose saw him, "Where are you going? Mom said to go wake up Bell."

"To put on a cup and vest." Years of living with his lil' sis taught him to prepare.

Twenty minutes later when Rose was picking out her outfit; Em walked in with an ice pack on his crotch and a bullet proof vest filled with metal porcupine quills.

"Don't ask."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Bella was having a tripped out dream. She was walking down the aisle but had to step on corpses to get to the altar. When the priest asked if anyone objected to the union; a man and a woman on opposite sides sprang up. Without hesitation both the bride and groom pulled out guns and shot them both in the heart. Lowering their guns, they looked into each other's eyes and found something within that she couldn't explain. She felt like she was about to understand something profound, something life changing. Edward opened his mouth to say something that she felt, that she knew, was gonna change everything. _Wake up Bells._ What?

"Time to get up Mom sent me to…" Em was as far away from her bed as humanly possible when she threw a rapid succession of needle-like metal spikes at his chest. He looked down for only a moment, glad he wore the vest. It was enough time for her to grab an expandable baton to smash his balls with. The cup helped but that shit still sent him to his knees. She didn't utter a word. She just walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving her brother to find his way out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward woke up thinking of his wife. _She's a bitch no doubt. But she's __**MY**__ bitch._ His father gave him a lot to think about. He felt pride for his Bella grow within him. She played him, and there aren't many out there that can say they pulled one on a Cullen. Those that could aren't breathing anymore. She was smart and beautiful. She looked hot on that bike. He saw a glimpse into her possessive streak. It made him hard. He said a Hail Mary and gathered with his family to leave for Swan House. He checked his temper and decided it was time for him to have a heart-to-heart with the little woman. It was time to turn the tables on his Swan Princess.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Isabella was dressed in a high-waisted black pencil skirt that fell slightly lower than her knees; it had a slit to the middle of her thigh, synched in her waist, and stopped just below her ribs. With it she wore a short-sleeved blood-red blouse with a short black neck tie. Even without showing any skin, she was devastating. After the niceties with her parents, Ed made his way to his wife.

"Good morning Miss Swan." He gently took her hand in his and kissed it. "It appears that we make a perfect match." He adjusted his tie that lay over his red shirt. "You are a vision as always."

"Edward, you don't mind if I call you Edward do you?" He nodded his head. "Then I insist that you call me something less formal as well. I'll leave it up to you to choose a name to your liking."

She was testing him and he knew it. "I do believe Isabella will do for _this_ atmosphere."

She gave him a small smile. There was something different about him today. She saw the gears in his mind moving. _It appears Junior has been working on his anger issues. He wants to play nice. Alright, I can do nice. Let's see how long this lasts._

* * *

So Junior is gonna try to turn the tables on Bella. Edward is no fool. He made it to the top for a reason. The only question is if he can control his anger and possessiveness.

Up next: Alice and Esme defend their roles to Renee, and Isabella plays nice.


	9. 9

**So here is a longer chapter. Why? Because I listen to my readers. That and my daughter/editor baked me chocolate chip cookies as a bribe. Yes, I am a choco-slut.**

**As promised, Renee goes off after the Cullen women romanticize their roles.**

**S.M. owns the characters but not my plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Swans had breakfast set up at the gazebo in their garden. Each female took the arm of their counterpart and started the leisurely journey through the beautifully sculpted maze of blossoms and shrubbery. Bella decided to take Edward through the scenic route. "So, Edward, not that I'm not delighted by your family's presence; what brings you all here today?" _Immature bastard. You're such a sore loser._

"It occurred to me that we had a few details to iron out." _Ice bitch._

"Oh? I'm sure there was nothing a phone call or email couldn't fix." _Big fucking spoiled brat._

"And miss an opportunity to see your lovely face? Never, Love. Never." _You're not gonna fuck with me this time Princess._

They arrived at the gazebo and Edward made a point to pull out her chair. Esme and Alice gushed over the garden, the breakfast and other mind-numbing topics. Being the on Swan territory took the Cullens out of their comfort zone.

"So did you girls have fun at the track?" Renee was used to her family speaking freely at meal times and certainly didn't feel the need to censor herself in her own home.

"It was great Mom. In fact, we ran into Edward there." Bella was a bit too nonchalant about illegal racing for the Cullens' taste.

Through out the meal, Esme kept trying to steer the conversation towards less controversial subjects. Like mulch and the best fertilizer for roses.

Seeing the Cullens' discomfort and yet not wanting to waste time; Charles decides to subtly move things along. "Renee, Love, why don't you show Esme and Alice the plans for the kids' new house." Emmett had to make a conscientious effort not to pout about not finishing his second plate of pancakes. Business must be dealt with, and Charles Swan was not known for his patience.

Renee gave her husband a look that told him he'd be making a trip to the jeweler soon. "Ah, yes. Esme dear did you bring the maps of the property? I'll need them to help with the plans." The Cullens had bought a large piece of land in a secluded wooded area that not only bordered both their territories but also crossed onto both. The Swans didn't mind at the time and the Cullens even offered a percentage of any future profits. It was now the perfect wedding gift. The Cullens put up the land; the Swans built the new Swan-Cullen Estate.

Everyone rose as the ladies set off to Renee's office. Rosalie and Jasper had a bit of a stare-down. Rosalie was not gonna back down. _This is __**my**__ house Whit__**less.**_

Alice saw the battle of wills between her husband and the blonde amazon. She couldn't understand the Swan women. She felt like the men weren't trying to protect them the way they should. She felt a little sorry for them. In her mind their men simply didn't love them enough to make them feel secure and safe. Surely if they felt loved and protected enough, they wouldn't feel the need to be so immersed in the Family business. _They probably felt neglected and ignored to the point of forcing themselves into such positions._ She followed the two matriarchs back to the house contemplating her brother's ill-fated marriage. _So sad_.

"Alice dear, the maps are in the car." Her mother snapped her out of her troubled thoughts.

"Seth? Be a sweetheart and help Alice with the maps." He simply nodded. "We'll be in my work room. Time for some more internship hours young man." Seth was studying architecture and design. Part of the reason was to someday be responsible for inner security for Renee's business. The other was so that he can help Pinky strategically blow shit up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The patriarchs and company had made their way to the conference room. The Cullens did not know how to take the situation. Yes this was a brokered deal, but they had made an effort to make it relaxed and less sterile.

Swan decided to dive right in, "Alright kids. Carlisle and I have already talked about this." He raised a hand to stop his daughter before she even tried to start, "Bell hun, Edward will be shadowing you at Swan Enterprises Monday through Wednesday. He'll work the rest of the week at Cullen Corp. This will start the minute the engagement is announced. You are to show him how to create legitimate, untouchable investments and businesses. Safety nets, sweetheart." Bella stood, ready to protest. She did not want to babysit.

"Sit _down_ baby sis." With as much grace as the chastised subordinate could, she took her seat.

"You will also be spending at least one day a week at Cullen Corp. to start setting up new business practices." Charlie looked to Carlisle, silently asking if he wanted to bring up the next topic. His grin told him 'not a chance.' With a sigh Charlie continued, "Now, heirs." Edward tried not to grin. He didn't try hard enough. "The Cullens of course, want the first born male to inherit the family business. We have agreed that all children will be Swan-Cullen." Edward was not smiling anymore. "As they get older, they will be allowed to work for either, both, or neither family. At that point, they may keep or drop a name of _their_ choice."

_Don't lose your shit Cullen._ Edward could not believe his father would agree to that bullshit!

_Haha! Suck it Cullen!_

Carlisle, seeing the anger boiling in his veins, decided to move on to the only remaining topic, "We have yet to discuss the Vulturi situation." The mood in the room shifted palpably. Something was up and it was not gonna be pleasant.

Charlie gave his son a nod. Emmett gave his sister a stare that ensured that she stayed put and kept quiet. "The eldest, Marcus, wants out of the life. He's taken over the legit part of his Family's affairs. He's been bitter ever since he found out his wife didn't really kill herself."

Jasper was shocked, "Wait, what happened? I was told she was severely depressed and hung herself."

Rose was pissed and pressed her thumb into her husband's hand, hard, "That's because no one cares or pays any attention to the wives. Did you know she was pregnant with his third kid? Yeah, nobody knows who did it. But it's hard to hang yourself from a rafter twelve feet in the air without a latter. She had clawed at the rope. She had defensive bruising. She tried to fight." Rose hung her head at the thought. Her husband rubbed her wrist to comfort her as much as he could.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Upstairs in the opposite wing Esme and Alice were trying to get over a culture shock. Renee Swan _really was an architect_, not just a front woman or figurehead. Her business was not a way to laundry money. It was not her hobby. It was a legitimate business.

"Esme, I absolutely love your sense of color and light. I would love your opinion on the shape and position of the house." Pause for input. None. "I was thinking of ten suites and two master suites. Perhaps a 'U' shape? That would give them West and East wings. However, an 'H' shape provides more security." Another pause for Esme to respond. Nothing. "What do you think? Would it provide enough natural light? I was thinking red brick would pop against the green of the forest." Pause again. "Or maybe a white or earthen grey?" Renee was trying hard to pull the girls into the planning. Seth just sat back taking notes on his iPad. "Why don't you tell me about Edward's taste? I would like to make him as comfortable and happy as possible."

Esme didn't know how to build a house but she knew how to make a home. She knew her son. "Actually, he loves natural light, dark blue, greys, and swimming." She saw Renee nod to Seth as he quickly took note of it all. "He wants, no _needs_ an oasis. A place to come home and relax. A place to forget and heal from the hard days." She prayed that Isabella could provide some kind of comfort to her son. She feared for his peace of mind.

Renee saw the worry ghost across Esme's face. Renee, like her husband, tended to be blunt at times. "Yes, my daughter is strong. I won't apologize for the way I raised her. No, she is not perfect. None of us are." She said pointedly. She had a feeling Esme would always think nothing but the best of her offspring. "She has a temper, can be extremely stubborn, and can't be woken up before seven in the morning without inflicting pain on someone. She's going into this marriage completely blind. She rightfully fears losing everything she is and all that she has ever worked for. And yet, she has never once complained to me or second guessed her father's decision. That is the essence of respect and bravery. She will respect Edward as both the soon-to-be head of the Cullens, as well as her husband. Someday, I pray, there will be more than just mutual respect between them." This was meant to ease their fears.

"That's not enough!" Alice couldn't hold it in any longer. "Look I respect that you Swan women are independent and have your careers and all, I really do. I just don't understand it."

Renee has heard this speech before. She plastered the appropriate expression on her face and sat back to listen with rapt attention. _How is it that in today's world __**I'm**__ the oddity?_

"I give my entire life to my Jasper. I make sure that when he comes home to me, _I_ can shield _him_ from the outside world. It simply doesn't exist when he's in my arms. I'm _his_ oasis. I give him peace. I protect him. By not knowing, I can easily deny anything. Not that I'd need to, he loves me too much to let his work affect me like that."

"My daughter means no offense."

"Of course not. I really don't mind. I'm glad she feels at ease enough around me to be honest."

Esme couldn't help it. "I must admit I do worry. Alice and I both take our roles very seriously. We become our husbands' sanctuary. We wash away the stress and anxiety from their minds. It's a beautiful thing really. It's trust. We trust them to keep us safe; to keep themselves safe. They own our hearts. They carry it with them. If they don't come back, a part of us will be lost forever. It takes a lot to watch them leave. It takes a lot to know just enough to worry to the point of tears. Then we wipe them away when they walk back through the door, straighten our shoulders, and hold our heads up. We put our fears away and ease their minds and soothe their souls. We put away any self-interest and focus on them. We give them everything we are and don't expect anything in return. We know that they love us by keeping us away. Like a treasure kept hidden and safe." Esme looked into Renee's eyes. She felt she made an impact. They smiled at each other.

"I respect and understand your roles. Perhaps if you stop presuming that your way is the _only_ way, you could _try_ to understand ours." _Let's interrupt this Hallmark moment for a dose of reality, shall we._

Esme and Alice lost the capacity to talk. They had totally selfless marriages. What could she say that would justify the way they lived?

"Let me address you first Alice. You say that you live for Jasper. That you shield and protect him. Make no mistake, I live and die for my husband and children. By having my own business, I do the same. More so, actually. If he goes to jail for anything, I have created a totally independent income. The Feds can freeze his accounts if they want to investigate him. They'll never find anything on me though. Oh, and by the way, legally you can't be forced to ever testify against your husband, ever. If, God forbid, he is taken from me before his time; I can handle _any_ and _all _of his business affairs. He has told me often how that alone has given him many restful nights. I _am_ his oasis. I _am_ his peace. I bring him peace because he doesn't have to worry about me being able to take care of myself. And I can protect what means most to him; our children. He loves me enough to share everything that he is." The young girl looked like she was in shock. "He loves and trusts me enough to take care of his most valuable possessions; his family."

"Now Esme, I agree that what you have is beautiful. It takes a strong woman to love and trust so blindly. I also wash away my husband's stress and anxiety. I do so by sharing his burden. By honoring our vows, you know; better or _worse_. By being his sounding board. By being there when the shit hits the fan. I also wash away the blood from his skin and burn the memories… along with the evidence. I'm his sanctuary because he can come to me to confess his sins without judgment. He trusts me enough to bare his soul. It's a beautiful thing. When his shoulders are heavy, I can lend him my strength. He loves me enough to give me everything he is, everything. He doesn't have to live two separate lives to keep me in the dark. He keeps me safe by giving me the power to protect myself. I love him enough to not only give him all that I am; but to become even more than I ever was. Even better; I can do all these things not only for him, but for our children as well." And that was the nail in the coffin. She could see pain flicker across their faces. Esme could only ever have a small part of her son and Alice would possibly share the same fate with any children she may have.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Didyme had been good woman who only lived to make her family happy. Carlisle was ashamed to admit he never once doubted the rumor of her suicide. Now that he gave it a second thought, he could only think of his own wife. So lost in his own worried thoughts, it took an outburst from his son snap him out of it.

"The fuck?! What the hell do you mean two Vulturi. And tell me how the fuck Marcus plays a role in this shit?" _Fucking Swans!_

Bella, calm and cool as ever stood up with Rose. The lights dimmed, and a screen lit up. Rose spoke first, "Marcus hates Caius. He thinks he's a sick fuck. Which he is. He also hates Aro. His brother pretty much blackmails him into servitude. He has agreed to stand aside as we do our thing. We'll continue to watch him though. He could just be using us to get rid of his brothers for him so that he can take over everything. We simply don't care if that's the case. As long as he doesn't tread on our business, we have no problem with it." The screen showed the hierarchy of the Vulturi family. "There is already tension between Aro and Caius. Since Marcus has two daughters that want nothing to do with the Family; it will be left to Aro's Felix or Caius' Alec." A low murmur of understanding hummed in the room. "By the way, Didyme was carrying a son." The room went silent.

Bella, seeing that Rose could not continue, took up the presentation. "An offer for my hand came from Aro on behalf of his son. The second offer was from Caius, on behalf of himself."

"What the hell Swan!" Edward was not a happy man.

"He's obsessed." The next few slides showed pictures of Caius sitting in his car staring at the Swans' home. In a few you could see his hands in his lap and his head thrown back. Yeah, he's a sick fuck. "From what we have been able to gather he even has a running list of every possible male that may or may not have made an offer so that he better understands his competition." Bella went through a few more images that had Vulturi members known to be loyal to Caius, stalking young men of Mafia decent. The last image was of Edward outside his bar. "Some of these pictures were taken by Emmett's men. Others, like yours Edward, were retrieved from the camera we found on Corin. He was sent here to get pictures and intel on me." Bella couldn't help feeling aroused by the rage that simmered in Edwards eyes.

Rose hit the lights and everyone could see he was about to go off.

Edward shot up and paced. He ran his hand through his hair and his neck gave a sickening crack. He kept his mouth shut. He learned his lesson about losing it around the Swan girl. He may have been slow on the up-take but he was not about to shame his father. Then it hit him, "You already have a plan of attack." He said it as if it was a demand for information.

Bella's mind tried to formulate the right words, "I plan to set you up as a target as I get the two Vulturi bastards to destroy their own family."

* * *

So what do you think? Do you think this will change things?

Up next: We will learn about Isabella's abduction.


	10. 10

**So technically its still Thursday here in Texas. Good news bad news. Good: Extra long chapter today. Bad: its long because I may not post next week. Don't kill me please.**

**My daughter has end of the school year stuff going on and it tires me out sooo bad. I'm still sleeping 12 hours a day and can only stomach 1 meal a day. I have NO energy. Next week is totally packed. I barely made it this week. So don't hate me if I don't post/post late/or post a short chapter next week.**

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Carlisle couldn't lie, it was a good plan. It was logical and efficient. It would ensure that very few of their people died. Only one thing bothered him. "He is my SON! My only son. You expect me to just let you paint a fucking bull's eye on his back? Look it's a good plan, but can't we get some other patsy to play the part?! How about a Capone, or some dumb-fuck from Chicago or Boston. I've got a list of assholes that I want dead. Edward is not doing this!"

Charlie knew this would be a hard sell, "Look, he'll be protected by our best."

"So now you insult my father's crews?" Edward was not amused.

"My father is just trying to reassure you and your father that nothing will happen to you. It would look suspicious if your men start crowding you." Izzy was tired of the way the Cullens worked. Never mind that this plan would save so many of their men. They didn't look at them as extensions of their own blood. They didn't know what it meant to sacrifice. To give. That's why they will never be as large and successful as the Swans.

"Was this plan in place before or after our fathers made this deal?" _Why the fuck am I still here asking questions?_

"After. In fact it was made over lunch after discussing with, and disposing Demitri and Corin. He gave us the information we needed about the inner conflicts of the Vulturi Family." _Selfish bastard._

Ed alternated between pacing and cracking various joints. "Look I'm fine with them coming after me. But this puts my entire family at risk. If they see that they can't get to me, they'll go through my parents or my sister and Whitlock. I can't speak for them."

Bella saw the truth in his face. He was worried for the women of his family. "Perhaps, we could at least train them in the basics. I could arrange for…"

"No. My wife and daughter will simply be put on lock-down and we will increase security."

Emmett tried not to flinch as his wife's fingernails drew blood from his hand. She was annoyed by weak women; but men who kept them that way pissed her the fuck off. He began to tap her back. The sign to stay quiet. He could almost feel the raging heat emanate from her. He knew that she would personally train both women even though she couldn't stand them. But he also knew his sister; and she was about to fuck the Cullens' world up. With his free hand he reached for the bowl of mixed nuts and watched.

"Every man, woman, and child connected to _this_ world deserves the right to be able to defend themselves." _Archaic chauvinist assholes!_

"Not every woman wants to be an amazon." Jasper had the nerve to look right at Rosalie when he finally decided to speak. He hates her.

Edward briefly wondered how Emmett was able to stay calm when his wife just got insulted to her face. _Why the hell is he smiling?_

"First of all my daughters are not amazons! Second, I take great offense! What's good enough for my daughters isn't up to standard for the Cullens!?" Papa Swan…not happy. Mess with him. Mess with his son. But no matter how educated, strong, or well trained; those women are still his baby girls. _Fuckers._

"Don't talk to my father that way! They're fine," Ed turned to Bella, "but not every woman wants to be like you. Some choose to remain ladies."

_Oh shit. _Both Swan men thought and moved to the edge of their seats. One hoped she'd hold her temper, the hoped she didn't.

"I'm not a lady. Please tell me then, _Mr. Cullen,_ if I'm not an amazon, nor a lady; what am I?" Edward cracked his neck with stress and frustration. Bella stood up and stepped up to him, "I'm a Swan. And no matter who I marry, I will always remain a Swan." _Motherfucker._ A smile threatened her indifferent facial expression. "And I _will_ be passing my family's ways down to any and _all_ of my children no matter their gender." _Come into my web. Fall into my trap, Junior._

"What the fuck?!" _She must be bat-shit crazy if she thinks she'll be teaching __**my**__ daughters how to be a raving bitch like her! _"There is no way in hell Isabella. Not _my_ daughters!"

"It's a deal breaker." She looked to her brother and then to her father. The plan they discussed was almost at its end. All that was left was to reveal a truth. A painful truth. Bella and her family had been scarred by it; had been shaped by it. She was not ashamed. In fact, she feels that it helped make her stronger and wiser. It made her family tighter and more open. She knew it was something she would share with her future husband out of respect and trust anyway. Today would be the day.

Charlie acknowledged Bell's signal. It was time to seal the deal, "Son, why don't you and Rosalie take Mr. Whitlock to his wife. I'm sure he misses her greatly." He waited until they were gone, "Carlisle, why don't we talk in my office. I have a rather personal story to entrust you with. Bell, why don't you take Edward to your room? I'm sure you have much to discuss." With that, everyone separated.

Edward tried to calm down. He knew he had let his temper get the best of him again; he needed to rein himself in.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When she led him to a library and through a reinforced door Edward was a bit confused. They walked down a flight of stairs where a junction ended the path; left, right, or center. Without a word, she headed left. His anger was easily dissolved in his pooling curiosity. Her heels held an oddly calming cadence. They passed a full gym and a weird obstacle course. Next were a small firing range and a few large logs with knives lodged in a faded bull's eye. The hall suddenly opened up into a loft style apartment.

She quietly took a deep breath and led him to a large sitting area where she often met and entertained her crew. She sat in her favorite antique chase lounger and kicked off her heels and leaned back.

There was something in the way she sighed, in the way she let her hard shell melt as she leaned into the chair. He couldn't put a name to it. But there was just something about this girl.

"How old were you when you first learned to shoot?" She asked.

"Six when I first held one and learned to take off the safety and fire. Seven I was loading and cleaning it."

"I'm guessing you were born knowing about the family business, right?"

"Of course."

"But not your baby sister."

"No."

"I'll presume that she never really got _the talk_."

"There has never been a reason. I did teach her to shoot when she turned seventeen."

"I'm sincerely happy that you never had to learn the lesson my family suffered through." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She has made her peace with what happened; that didn't mean it took all the burn away. "My father had first thought that I could be out like your sister. He was so proud; he had a huge baptism for me. My mother had known better. My dad thought it was just her Latin superstition and paranoia. She insisted on everyone calling me Marie, my middle name. She was right. They were swamped with offers for alliances from every party goer. Even a month after he would get letters and calls from all over. They only saw me as a bargaining chip. A chance to attain more power. Mom was invited to bring me to 'play dates' with influential sons. They were going to hide me away for just a little while, but invitations turned to veiled warnings. Offers of alliances became insinuations of blackmail."

Edward could understand. His Family wasn't as influential as the Swans so Alice wasn't pursued like Isabella.

"My father only became more determined to keep me away from it all. He wanted to shield me, protect me. He made sure I knew the basics of self-defense and how to use a gun. I had two body guards as well. But I never got _the talk_. I never understood his place in the world or the power he held. One day after school, I was allowed to stop at my favorite ice-cream shop. Bobby was already in car with the engine going, Sam opened the car door for me, and then hell came for me." She looked away and her eyes relived her story. "Sam took a shot in the vest and threw me in the car while yelling 'Go! Go! Go!' Bobby barely got the car in gear when a van rammed us head on. Sam was trying to take out the second van that had trapped us from behind. Bobby tried to maneuver the car any way he could to get us out as bullets flew off the impenetrable glass of our car. When he saw it was impossible he rolled his window down just enough to fire and kill the driver of the first van. He tried to roll it back up and ram his way out of the deathtrap. He wasn't fast enough. Another man was able to stick the barrel of his gun in the window and shoot Bobby in the neck. With the last of his strength, he continued to try to ram our way out and seal the window. We only made it half a block. He told me to stay inside and trigger my tracker. With his last breath he told me, 'Your father knows and is coming for you. He'll always come for you no matter what. Remember Belly, he'll always come for you."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Carlisle, I can't tell you what it was like to get that distress signal. Everything I had done to keep her safe. All the precautions, all the hiding. I sent everything I had to that location. Her driver was dead. Sam took two shots but was coming to. All he asked for was a chance to help find her. Those fuckers put a gun to his head and told my daughter if she didn't come out they'd shoot him in the head. Even back then, she always put others ahead of herself. She got out of the car, Carlisle; she got out of the damn car."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"I was eight. I was just a kid. I couldn't let them kill Sam. I couldn't. Sam kept yelling at me to stay in the car, he begged me to let him die. He had a crush on a girl named Emily. He had finally decided he was gonna ask her out that weekend. I could only think of him never getting the chance to ask her. I got out of the car and ran to Sam. I snuck the cell phone into his inner pocket as I hugged him. They were trying to pry me off when I grabbed his extra tracker and his pocket knife and dropped them in my boot. They dragged me away and shot Sam in the leg and shoulder. I had no idea why I was taken. I didn't even know who my father really was. If there had only been a silent moment; Sam tried to tell them Dad's name but I didn't know why. There had been too much shouting and shooting for him to be heard. If I had only known. If they had heard Sam's warnings. The bastards who took me didn't know I was the daughter of the infamous Charles Swan. They just knew I was some rich man's kid. My father had hid my identity well…"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"…too well. Those bastards didn't know they signed their own death warrants when they took her. If I had been honest with my daughter; if I hadn't hid the truth, she would have told them exactly who I was and they would have brought her back. They sure as hell wouldn't have hurt her." It was early in the day, but he took a sip of cognac anyway. "But they did, they hurt my baby girl."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"They searched me and got rid of the first tracker. It was the one I took from Bobby. I screamed but they just threw me against the wall of the van. I blacked out. I wasn't sure how long I was out. I had two more trackers on me. I had to wait for a chance to turn them on. The technology back then wasn't as great as it is now and I had to save battery power. I turned on the first one, mine. I remember thinking that I just needed to hold on until Dad could catch up. I had no idea they were half a day behind. I had been knocked out for ten hours then watched like a hawk for hours on end. They finally let me go to the bathroom at a gas station. I activated one of the trackers and carved my initials and the license plate number in the stall wall."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"She was so smart. A quick thinker. We had lost thirteen hours before she was able to get that tracker on. But what disturbed me most was the fact that the store employee had seen crusted up blood in her hair and a bruise on her arm. I had never known such all-consuming fear and rage. My heart bottomed out when that signal died four short hours later. Somehow they had found it on her. I almost cried at the thought of their hands touching her; searching. We had a team that stopped at each rest stop. Every time she could she left something behind. A name, color of the van, a description, anything, everything. They switched vehicles and she was able to turn on her last tracker. At another stop she had written a description of it with the tag number. She also left the word 'trunk' and a little heart. They threw her in a trunk. She knew I was coming, and she still loved me. After what being _my_ daughter had cost her; she loved me still."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"I had tried to escape when they changed vehicles. I paid for it too. They didn't care how small I was, they beat the shit outta me anyway and tossed me in the trunk. I tore up everything I could in that trunk. My entire body hurt but the tracker was on and I broke through the tail lights hoping for a cop to stop them. Too bad they were driving me to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. When they finally took me out they beat me again and I lost conscience again. During that last beating the tracker was damaged and no longer worked." She didn't shed a tear. She didn't raise her voice.

"Seven. There were seven men. When I woke they had tied my ankles and my wrist together. They demanded that I give them all my personal information. They asked me who my dad was. They asked if I knew what he did for a living. I said nothing. I wasn't willing to. I knew my dad was coming to get me all I needed to do was hold on for a little longer. After hours of endless questions with no answers; one man unzipped his pants and shoved himself between my busted lips. He shouted at me that if I didn't use my mouth to talk, he'd find a use for it. I bit him, hard. He slapped me after I spat out his blood and laughed at him. It was worth it."

Edward didn't want to hear any more. His anger had returned tenfold. He saw the truth and the hurt. Yet, not a single tear. He was amazed that she was so strong at eight years old. Amazed that she was so strong now.

She was gonna make him listen. She saw his discomfort and anger, but he needed to know. _He needs to know the truth. He needs to know how my old ignorance died in that cabin._ She smoothed out her skirt and took a deep breath. "They laid me down on a small twin bed and jacked off on me. They rubbed there disgusting cocks all over my face and body. They all yelled obscenities and threats of what they were going to do to me. I tried to roll over and away from them as they came on me. They decided to play a poker tournament to see who got to rape me first. I made my way under the bed where I started to cut through the rope with Sam's knife."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"I was out of my mind with worry. We found the car at the dead end of a forest road. There were two paths so I divided the men. I swear I felt her pain. I felt her fear. To think that at that very moment a card game was being played with my Bella's innocence on the table. She could have gone into shock. She could have lost all sense. Lord knows that any other little girl would have. But not my Isabella, no, she kept her head and had a plan. We heard a gunshot and we all ran towards it."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"They were getting drunk and started to ignore me. I watched as I held the cut rope in place. Only one man, the one I had bitten, ever looked my way. There was a gun resting on the edge of the table closest to me. A window was open above a desk. I waited for that one man to get up to use the restroom. As soon as I heard him lock the door I quietly made my way to the table. I stabbed the man on the right in his chest with one hand while I grabbed the gun with the other. I shot the man on the left as I ran to the desk and climbed out the window. It didn't take long for them to storm out of the cabin. I didn't know where to run so I climbed a tree and hid in the foliage. I hadn't realized how long the journey had been. It was already twilight of the next day. The growing darkness was a blessing to keep me safe. I heard the voice of that one man yell that he was gonna find me and rip me apart. I held on knowing my father was near. I could feel his worry and his rage. I swear it was palpable."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"It was so hard to stay quiet. All I could hear were their taunts of all the deviant twisted things they planned to do to my child. Those sick fucks didn't deserve the right to die swiftly. My girl was hiding somewhere in the darkness. I would not have a stray bullet claim her. I quietly had the word spread that no shots would be fired and that I wanted them all alive. We methodically surrounded them. My men couldn't help beating them to near death. I called out to her to let her know it was safe to come out. She didn't. My son who wasn't much older than her had insisted on coming. He told me to count off the men. We had six. A pinecone hit Emmett's head. It wasn't safe. We had missed someone."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"I heard Dad's men disperse to search. I would have just yelled or climbed down, but I saw the man crouching down by a bush holding his gun. He was shaking and gawking at my father. He looked terrified. The evening was growing darker and I could barely see a limping Sam step in that bastard's line of fire. Before it registered, I held up the gun and shot at him. I only clipped his thigh but it was enough. Sam heard him scream and grabbed him. That fucker just kept screaming he didn't know who I was. He didn't know who I belonged to. I held on to that gun as I slowly crept down the tree. My brother met me half way down. He had tears in his eyes and hugged me and helped me down. My father grabbed me the minute he was able to reach me from the lowest branch. My body hurt but I let him crush me into his chest anyway."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"I held her so tight Carlisle; I broke down and cried as I clung to her. I brought my son into the embrace and held my children with a renewed sense of relief and joy. I promised to never let anyone hurt them. I promised to always be there. I promised I'd die for them. It was the first and the last time my men have ever seen me cry. But I'll tell you; almost all of them had tears in their eyes. No one felt shame for it. If anything it brought us together as a family. Leave it to my Bell to bring people together. I picked her up and brought her to the twisted fucks we had tied up. I asked if there were any others. She whispered that we had them all and she wanted them to hurt and she wanted to go home to her mom. I held her and Emmett in the car. I arranged for a helicopter to bring us the rest of the way. I never let her go for a minute. I ordered my men to keep those fuckers alive and to bring them here to face me later. Carlisle, she was covered in those bastards' fluids. There wasn't an inch of her that was swollen, bruised, or bloody. She was almost unrecognizable. It took her three weeks to heal enough to leave her bed. It was only sheer determination that allowed her to escape. She had a partially dislocated arm, broken radius, fractured fibula, several concussions, multiple fractures to facial bones, and was severely dehydrated. I don't know how she did it. She was eight. My baby was only eight."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"My family finally came to me with the truth. After listening to the prisoners' constant pleas that had they known whose daughter I was they never would have touched me. The long imprisonment helped to break them down. They turned on each other. Confessed to what they did, but that it wasn't as bad as what the other did. You know how it goes. My father gave in to my request to be there when he killed them. They were kept alive but painfully so. The men would take their anger out on them constantly. Finally I was ready. I watched as my mother tortured a man with acid before used a golf club to beat him to death. My father had Sam throw him in the corner and let another man in. My father electrocuted him several times and then slit his wrists with a dull knife. My brother used his favorite bat to break every bone in one guy's body. Em was in a crying rage by the time he made it up to his skull. Even Sam got to kill the man who had shot him. But then that one man came in. I had been sitting on my father's lap. He had been against letting me watch, but I screamed and cried that I _needed_ to watch them die. My father handed me over to mom as he made his way to his victim. But I couldn't let my dad do it. _I _needed to do it."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"He kept crying that it wasn't his idea. That he never wanted to do it. That he didn't know who she was. They all said the same damn thing. I felt her come up behind me. She held my hand and told me to strip him down." Charles took another long sip.

"Sam tied him to the wall and cut away his jeans. Sam never left our side. She had saved his life twice. He couldn't understand how a little girl could willingly sacrifice so much for him. He had already been willing to die for her. Now his devotion knows no bounds. Because of her actions, she won the love and loyalty of _all_ my men. They'd sacrifice themselves or even _me_ before they let harm come to that girl." He grinned at the thought. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I hadn't even seen the scalpel she had in her hand. She used it to point to the bite mark on his dick. My blood boiled. I vaguely heard my wife sob and my son almost growl. Even in my blinding rage, I was impressed with her. So brave, so strong. Even after three weeks he still bared her mark. She had hurt him bad. Before I was able to rip into him; Bella cut off his manhood. She looked to Sam who was in shock but was also in complete amazement of her, and told him to lower him. When the screaming man was at eye level with her, she gagged him with his own cock and told him to keep it there. She then duct taped his mouth to keep it there. She stood back and watched him choke and bleed to death. She didn't shed a single tear. She watched as the rest of the men died. She was reborn from it. She made us all promise to not lie to her anymore. She told me years later that she had made her peace with what happened. Can you believe that she was grateful for how strong the whole fucked up experience made the bond between all of us? She feels it made her stronger and wiser too." He finished off his glass and looked a stunned Cullen in the eye. "I will _never_ underestimate the evil that man can do. Nor will I ever deny my blood the _right_ to defend themselves. My family had to learn the hard way. So did Marcus. Don't be a fool Cullen."

"I have no words Charles. What can I say?"

"Say that you will learn from my mistakes. Society is not getting any more civilized. Ignorance is not bliss my friend. It is a weakness, a vulnerability. A war is coming whether we fight together or not. No matter which way we fight you need to protect your family. If our kids don't marry your girls will still be a target and you know it. So will mine. Who do you suppose will make it out alive?"

* * *

Okay so no crazy angry mobs? Last week Renee got to have her say. This week Charlie got the last word. What did you think of the abduction and Charlie?

So hopefully I'll be able to stay awake enough to finish a whole chapter. But never worry I don't plan to ever abandon this story.


	11. 11

Okay so yes I was gone longer than I wanted. But I'm back and I will never abandon the story. I will see it through to the end. My editor has gone to visit her father for the summer. So please excuse any mistakes I've made. I made this chapter extra long for you guys. No not all future chapters will be this long. But I will try.

Disclaimer: Stephanie's people playing new roles in my twisted head.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Eight, she was only eight fucking years old!_ Edward was having a hard time processing all the new information. He paced and cracked his knuckles. _If they weren't dead already…_ He looked at Isabella who stopped him and started to lead him silently back down the hall.

"They're all dead. Every one of them, and a few of their acquaintances that had small roles in the job." She stopped at the gym and helped him out of his suit jacket. She unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and loosened his tie. "Don't ever ask me to leave anyone I care for ignorant and defenseless." She grabbed a pair of UFC style gloves as Edward took off his shirt and tie. She could see his chest heave heavily with built up rage.

Edward barely noticed her as he raged on one of the punching bags. For the first time Edward saw her as more than a stubborn bitch. He saw that she was more than a fighter; she was a _survivor_. Her story got under his skin and festered. He didn't understand what he felt or why. All he knew was that Isabella was his and his alone. _You. Are. MINE! No one will EVER touch you again! _

She watched for quite some time as he grunted and growled. She would be lying if she said that her past didn't affect her. She's had time to deal with it. She has managed to turn it into a painful positive. A hard lesson learned by all connected with it. _I just hope these Neanderthals get a fucking clue._ She watched Edward attack the bag. He was impressive. _The prominent use of his elbows and knees screams of Muay Thai. He has the fluidity of Ju Jitsu with the intensity of Krav Maga, and yet the technical advancement of Choi Kwang Do. _Analyzing his technique was a welcomed distraction. It was now clear to her that he was much more than bad temper with a big gun. No, this man really knew what he was doing. It takes years of hard study and devotion to learn to move and strike like that. She was fascinated. She was intrigued. She was aroused.

Before she could act on her sudden hormone-driven curiosity; her phone vibrated. Her father was done with Mr. Cullen. She grabbed a small, cool, wet towel from a small fridge and a larger dry one. She'd never admit it out loud; but she walked with a bit more sway in her hips. She tossed the wet towel to Edward, "Here, that should help freshen you up a bit. If not you can use my shower."

"Thanks. This will work." He wiped his face and body while she noticed his multitude of scars. She handed him the other towel to dry himself.

Neither knew what to say at this point. For the first time Isabella saw him as more than arrogant prick. She saw that he had _fought_ his way to the top. She saw that her story affected him. Exactly how or why she didn't quite know. "I'm afraid that time has flown by. My father has extended the invitation to lunch. Your father wishes to consult with you before he accepts or declines." She held his shirt out and he slid his arms in. Both thought about how domestic it felt. She helped him again with his buttons as he grabbed his tie. She then undid his tie and corrected it. She held out his jacket and he loosened the tie from it's strangle hold. She sighed and tightened it again. It seemed even when at peace, they still found something to fight about. She gave a Mona Lisa smile and whispered a soft, "Asshole."

He looked down at her and his mouth curved slightly to the side while he muttered, "Bitch."

He adjusted his jacket and started to button it. The silence was odd because it should not have been so comfortable. To break it he called his father, "Father. Yes, I would be delighted to stay on for lunch. Would you let the rest of the family know? Thank you, I appreciate it." He turned back to Bella. Accepting the lunch invitation meant more than another Swan meal. He was agreeing…to everything.

"So, am I to take that to mean we will be affianced tomorrow night?" _…And you'll willingly wear a target on your back._

"Did _I_ ever say we wouldn't be?" _In fact, we can start consummating…_

"Come along Junior." Bella walked him back to her apartment area and into her bedroom. Ed quirked an eyebrow and tried not to smile. Her room was a mix of blue, black, grey, and steel. His favorite colors. The space was not as immaculate as his, but was well organized. She had a metal table at the foot of her bed with gun parts laid out in various states of repair and cleaning. The wall behind her bed was just one gigantic overflowing bookshelf. He looked curiously at a sign that read 'Caution: Falling Objects'. She saw him and motioned up with a nod of her head. Ed tried not to show concern for all the knives, throwing daggers, metal quills, and razors embedded in the ceiling.

_Life with the little Mrs. won't be boring._

_Nosy, judgmental bastard._

She took a deep breath and entered her closet. He followed and loosened his tie again. She turned to him and tightened it…again. Before he could protest she took the clip off her tie and placed it on his. As he examined the dark metal she took a thin box out of a drawer and opened it in front of him. "I had this made years ago…for my future husband." In the box were matching cufflinks, a thin lighter and an empty slot for the tie clip. He took the box and examined the items. At first look, they seemed simple yet elegant. When tilted under the light an image of the Irish Claddagh symbol was visible. Only it was modified; the heart was cradled by the wings of a swan instead of hands. "I know Edward; it's a bit ironic that I really am marrying into an Irish Family."

"It could be seen as a sign. As fate."

"Shut up Cullen."

"Whatever you say Swan." His smile was beyond smug.

_I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face so fucking quick…_ "I had this made with the metal of the gun I used that night."

His smile vanished. "My father and brother have similar sets, minus the lighter. My mother, Rose, and I have pendants. Wear them tomorrow night." _If I have to wear __**your**__ engagement ring; I'm putting my brand on you too motherfucker._

Edward didn't know what to say. _Is this supposed to be some kind of __**moment**__? What the __**fuck**__?_! "I'd be honored to. Thank you."

"Would you like a tour of my basement? We still have a little time before lunch."

"Lead the way." He gave her a small bow and she gave him a bitch brow.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Roe and Jaz shot evil glares at each other. The mothers seemed to try too hard to like each other. Carlisle seemed to contemplate quantum physics in his head. Emmett cracked inappropriate jokes. Alice tried to convince Isabella and Edward to have a theme wedding. And Charlie's mustache kept twitching as he sat back and watched his new family adjust to each other.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"I swear Izzy-Boo; I don't know how you do it. Seriously Mom, we went from Cullen forbidding us to paint a target on his son, to women's rights in a heart beat. She didn't even have to go into full details of the plan. It's like she's a conversational ninja or something. Fucking awesome!" Emmett was looking forward to tomorrow. He was almost as hyper as the demented pixie. Rose hit him behind his head.

The Swans had gathered for dinner around their casual and cozy kitchen table to discuss the day's events and the next evening's affair. If it wasn't for the context of the conversation; it would have been just like any other middle-class family dinner. The mood was light and a dinner roll or two got tossed. They took the opportunity to be happy and carefree. Tomorrow may have its lighter moments; but there would undoubtedly be drama. Tomorrow would be the beginning. Tomorrow would mark an ending. Iz was about to stir shit up; there would be no going back.

But tonight; tonight was her last night of freedom.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"She's a fucking cunt. Did you hear what she called me; Wilt-cock. I can't believe she's gonna be your fucking sister-in-law." Jasper really hated the blonde bitch. "So we're really gonna do this, huh?"

"Charles is right. Even if we don't merge our Families together; a war is coming." Carlisle looked to his son, "Whether it was Aro, Caius, or both; the Vulturi have no qualms killing women. Hell, even pregnant women in their own family." He had said it. They had already been thinking it, but he said it out loud and it somehow made it real. "They would…will come after the girls."

"You don't really think it's a good idea to train them do you?" Jaz didn't want to scare his wife by telling her she had to learn to fight like some common street thug. He looked to Edward for support and was baffled by his silence. "Training them would screw them up. First of all, they don't have the physical fortitude. Second, they don't have the mindset. They don't have what it takes to kill someone if necessary. That's a burden I know I wouldn't want _my_ wife to carry. Third, it would shatter their way of life. Are you ready to let them into this life? Are they ready? How can we just rip away their security and sense of serenity?" Jasper feared for his wife. "Once we allow them to go down that road; they will never be the same innocent, sweet girls we love. They _will_ change."

"So what do you suggest Jasper?" Edward's eyes had been opened and emotions were still raw. "We have _never_ been faced with the prospect of a conflict or enemy as vast or brutal as those fucking Vulturi. Some of or men _will_ die. How many guards will we be able to put on the girls? How will we be able to put them on lock-down if they don't know the importance of it? They will be sitting ducks. If we can minimalize the threat in any way; why not take it?" Edward also knew that without the Swans his father, his best friend, his family could die.

Carlisle wanted to ease his son-in-law's fears, but he also wanted to slap the shit outta him. "I'd rather burst my wife's bubble and have her with me for the next fifty years, than visit her grave every day for rest of my life. I know I've taught you boys that to really love them means to keep them out of the loop. That it was selfless to take on the burden alone. That it would keep them safe; and that keeping them safe showed your devotion and depth of adoration. That was what my father and grandfather had taught me. That was when there was a certain amount of honor in our world. This world has changed; and so must we." He clapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder as he walked out of the room. Carlisle wanted to find a balance between the Cullen way and the Swan way. Esme was in bed reading a book. She was his everything. He couldn't understand how Marcus continued to breathe after he lost Didyme. If something were to happen to his Esmeralda his heart would simply stop functioning.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jaz rubbed his temples, "I need a drink…and to punch someone."

Edward played with the tie clip, "I know a place."

Jaz knew that smile, some days he really hated that grin. Not today. "Let's go cause some havoc."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

She had only a couple of drinks. She wasn't planning on getting drunk. Tonight would be the last night she'd be simply Iz. The next time she shows her face in public everyone will know she is the daughter of Charles Swan. She was dreading it as much as she anticipated it. She would have only five weeks to publicly be a Swan before she became a Cullen. _Fucking Vulturi!_

She was so caught up in her own mind that she almost missed the small group of gangbangers leaning against the wall. This was not their turf. She made peace with several local gangs and even used then for information and moving product. They had a mutual understanding. _These bastards need to fucking step off._ She pointed them out to Jared and had him find out what they wanted. "Business is handled downstairs, so I want to know what the fuck they're doing here." She looked to Pinky, "Set it up for the back alley, just in case. I want eyes on them. If they start shit; I want it contained." She sighed and grinned, "I'll be the bait."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ed, Jaz, and a few of his men sat back and watched bodies grind together on the dance floor. "E, when I said I needed a drink; I didn't mean at her club."

"Jaz, chill the fuck out. After tomorrow this place will be on security rotation and she runs operations outta here. Welcome to one of our new hang-outs. Get fucking used to it." Edward was getting tired of Jaz's bitching and moaning. He wasn't given permission to pass on her story, but he felt like he should know. It explained her and the Swans so much. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her. That's why he was here. He knew she could take care of herself, but he just didn't trust other people. She was his property and didn't like the idea of other people messing with his things.

"There goes your Princess…grinding on some thugs dick on the dance floor." Jaz pointed at her with a drink in his hand. "And it looks like she's leading him to the back alley."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_Why can't they ever just fucking pull their Goddamn pants up?!_ Izzy was ready to get this shit over with. Paul found out that they were sent by someone else. Apparently they thought that with the big shindig coming up tomorrow; the Swan's businesses would be weakened. _Wrong fucking family to mess with cocksucker._ Sure her crew, except for Leah, were taking the night off; but not all the Swans. Plus she had equally loyal retired security. That was one of the reasons for putting her people through school. If they ever wanted out, they had a backup plan. But on nights like tomorrow they would come out to help in any way they could. Some would be 'guests' at her party, others would be at her club, or watching over the girls at Hide Away while they have their day off. _Who the fuck do they think they're dealing with? Amateurs._ She led the thug out to the alley behind the club and noticed he motioned his friends to follow. They had no idea what they were walking into.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward had to take a few deep breaths before he and his men followed. _Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill. Well, I won't kill her at least._ He took another exit and walked around.

"Holy fucking shit!" Jaz automatically drew his gun.

Edward just groaned and walked closer as his men followed with their guns drawn.

There she was; wearing leather shorts that were only held together by buckles on the sides. She had a leg extended with the heel of her stiletto piercing the cheek of a man pinned to the wall. Four other men were on their knees with Iz's crew members surrounding them.

"Motherfucker I asked you question! Who fucking sent you?!"

The man spat blood, "Fuck you bitch. I ain't got nothin' to say to you."

"Oh really?" She whipped her foot away and tore open his cheek. "Well then, If you're not gonna talk; I have no use for you." She tapped the toe of shoe and a razor edge appeared on the side. It happened so fast that the thug didn't have a chance to scream. She kicked so fast and so hard. To Edward it was the essence of grace. Her leg moved fluidly in a wide arch, the thin custom fitted blade of her shoe slicing through his throat. _God, she's sexy as fuck. That's MY wife._

"Edward. What the fuck are you and your men doing here?" Her voice was calm and smooth. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Lovely to see you as well my dear." Edward had a hand in his pocket and leaned casually against the opposite wall.

"What the fuck Cullen?" She pointed to another asshole on his knees and Bree moved him to the wall. "Can't you see that I'm working?" She faced the man and made things clear for him. "Alright, all of you are going to die." She motioned to the man slowly dying next to him. "He was lucky. So either you tell me everything; or I let Bree make an example out of you." The thug stood his ground. Iz sighed and Bree smiled wickedly. "Alright Bree. By the way we call her Bree the Butcher. Have fun."

Izzy turned her back and walked up to Ed. He was still wearing the tie clip but had changed to all black. _Sexy fucker. He may be an asshole…but I own that sexy bastard._ She heard muffled screams in the background. "So Junior, what brings you to my neck of the woods." She knew that he hadn't told his crew what was going down tomorrow so she had to walk a thin line. "Not that you aren't welcome Cullen."

The sound of flesh tearing and constant muffled screams couldn't take away from her sultry aura. "Well as you know, the Vulturi are becoming a bit of a problem." He said it loud enough so that the prisoners could hear. Both Iz and Ed noticed they twitched and shifted.

"Please! I said I'd talk! God please! Please, oh God! Make her stop!"

"Nuh uh. Boss gave you a chance to talk. You _chose_ to take your chances with me. Now you're my play thing." Bree cooed to her new toy.

"So, what do you think of my place Cullen?" Iz continued to make idle chit-chat with the sounds of torture in the background.

"Well I enjoyed what little I've seen so far." He noticed his man, Riley, staring at a blood splattered Bree as if she was Aphrodite herself. The sound of a power tool and more screams didn't faze him. "Perhaps a tour…you know after."

"Of course. However, business first." She turned and looked at the three remaining men kneeling before her. "Alright boys, who would like to deal with me and have a little talk? And who would like to have a conversation with Bree?" Bree let the man slide down the wall and fall on top of his comrade. She watched as his body twitched as his life extinguished.

"Aro sent us!"

"He wanted us to check out how the club runs."

"He plans to hit up this place and some restaurant tomorrow night."

"Oh, and a whorehouse too."

"Coffeehouse! A coffeehouse too!"

They spoke so fast she couldn't tell who said what. Not that she cared.

"That's all I swear!"

"I don't know nothing more!"

Iz was satisfied. Aro hired street thugs to do his dirty work and she knew he wouldn't trust them with major details. "We're done here." Jared and Pinky stabbed the three men in their hearts. Edward's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Guns echo here in the alley." This wasn't exactly her first encounter. "Besides, they're not worth the wasted bullets." She shrugged, "Call Emmett and Leah and give them a heads up. Let them know that I don't want any survivors. Oh, and get a cleaning crew here stat. If you need me, I'll be giving Cullen a tour. Have my booth ready upstairs."

She gave him the tour and they retired to her reserved booth to listen to a live blues band. They discussed some of the points she left out before. They fine-tuned the plan for the evening and got constant updates from her people. In total twelve more people died that night. Iz and Ed made a toast to the demise of the Vulturi.

Rose sat down next to her with the final report for the night and glared at Jasper. "Emmett, Leah, and Jacob are wrapping things up. The cleaners finished here and are on route to Hide Away. The secondary cleaners are with Emmett. Swan wants to confront Aro at the debut. Don't worry he won't. I told him it could screw up his daughter's big day. He's not happy; but he'll behave…for now. Sam caught another bastard with a camera at the edge of the estate. They're sweeping for bugs and adding a few more traps."

Iz lightly laughed and turned to Edward, "So Cullen, are you ready for the Swan's big birthday bash?"

"Mmm, yes I am. I have a feeling that it will be a night I'll never forget. Or regret."

* * *

So I guess you know what's coming up next. After the debut the story will move a bit faster. Got more action and tension will start to build.


End file.
